Through the Visor
by kingkonrad
Summary: MW3 Fanfic. First Lieutenant Jennifer Henderson stands as a lone SAS soldier, outnumbered in Paris by thousands of Russian soldiers. Her only upshot- she's wearing a Juggernaut suit, so is highly armored and armed and against those who brought the free world to it's knees. In the remains of the chemical attacks, she must now play her part in the fight to retake Paris.
1. Her Version of Events

Through the Visor

**Chapter One: Her Version of Events**

**Foreword: Right, first COD fanfic. Here we go. Before you ask, I'm a male writing a female, so now that's out of the way, onto any other issues. I thought of my character being a Juggernaut, for reasons that I thought would be why she was alone in Paris. To explain it, I guess it has a certain force multiplier that allows her to at least survive against the odds that she'd need to be in a squad for. Also, my character will be alone for much of it, though expect a few references to the Delta force mission here and there.**

**Oh, and this does tie into the Spec-Ops mission "Toxic Paradise" and the Campaign misson "Bag and Drag", before anyone asks.**

**Paris, France**

**October 8th, 2016**

Jenny's head ached, as she brought herself back to the memory of why she was here. Of course, Jenny knew that Paris was a pretty nasty city. Since the Russians invaded, it had become hell on earth. The chemical attacks had killed hundreds, and now, she sat in the toilet booth of a Metro station, wearing a suit of armour. A Juggernaut Suit, to be precise. She knew that right now, she was really in at the deep end. An L86LSW sat in her hands, with a Holographic sight on it's rail, and a foregrip on it's extended barrel. She wasn't in here exactly to take a dump- she had fallen asleep here, aware that the Russians probably weren't going to look in the Female toilets of some random station. Even if they did, the claymore that she had set by the door would probably blow any dodgy Russian apart. For the moment, she knew she was safe. But she knew exactly why she was here.

It was five years ago, that she passed officer training. One of the first, and it was right after the Russian Civil War. It had torn families apart in Russia- and yet, Jenny had gotten herself through officer training in Britain, into the Paras. Then it was the 22nd SAS, and that was where she had proved herself. She took a steel resolve to men- she had fond memories of her former CO in the Paras. Dammit, he was a bastard, she thought to herself. But she had made it through- against all the odds- simply because she was an effective soldier, and a deadly one. An equal to any man. She was at nearly peak performance for her body, and she was roughly 6"4 in height. Some SAS soldiers that knew her nicknamed Jenny "The Iron Lady". She had fought her way to be the first female officer in the SAS, and she had fought hard. She knew it was her destiny, and she was defying nearly every creed of the SAS. But, right now, here she was- and she kept thinking back to why she exactly was here.

Of course, it wasn't just because of the war. No- it was because of Paris. After the British Army held manoeuvres to fight off the Russians, they knew that they needed a sit-rep on other European cities. Currently, Jenny only knew that there were a few other forces moving in on the cities of Europe, as they all fought back. The Russians were idiots to think they could take Europe for themselves, Jenny thought. And she was a part of the movement, to get them out. She wasn't a resistance fighter, but she was here for different reasons. It was three days ago, when she was asked to sign up. Jenny was told that for a project like this, she was the best they could probably get. Every soldier who had previously ever used a Juggernaut suit was a male, but Jenny's athletic frame fitted it quite well. She HALO jumped into Paris, and after fighting through some Russians, she had gone down into the Metro. The suit at least meant that the chemicals weren't lethal, as the suit had it's own oxygen and filter. That was all that Jenny knew- but most of it had cleared. She had taken a few samples, and slept in here, just for a few hours in where the gas hadn't reached yet. She had taken her helmet off, and kept it on her lap, as she lay against the wall of the cubicle. Her suit was black, and her hair was cut very short, red in it's colour. Her eyes were brown, and a two scars were on the right hand side of her face. A small rucksack of equipment was on her back, and a FAD with a Red Dot Sight, an M320 Grenade Launcher and a silencer accompanying it, sitting roughly on her side. On her chest, a few grenades, smokes, and flashbangs dangled, along with a holster for an MP412 REX that she had stolen off a Russian officer, in getting here. It had a mark, something written in Russian anyway. A few more MOLLE pouches were stashed on the front of her suit, filed with ammunition, and other stuff, that she knew she needed to at least survive and fight on her own. In a holster on her hip, a Gerber knife sat, and the imposing suit looked as it would on a male, though Jenny knew that hers felt a little more comfortable. A few layers of foam padding and the heavy ballistic protection that it provided was more than enough to make sure that she didn't get quickly killed; that and the fact that she looked very fear-inducing in the armour, able to scare the shit out of any Russian that she met. She knew that it was another plus of the suit- but the cons started with the problem that her mobility was a little limited. Still behind the visor, she knew that in the end, protection and suppression mattered more than having mobility right now. If it wasn't for this armour, she'd be dead right now, she thought to herself.

The time on her GPS, mounted on her left arm, said that it was ten to midnight, and that what that meant was that she had slept for about four hours. She cursed to herself, as she kept thinking to herself. It was her version events- getting down here, and thinking it through, but she knew that she was alone. There was no Captain Price or Soap waiting around the corner, waiting to save her. She was on her own. Those stories she heard, when she joined the regiment. She wondered about those two men, who had possibly saved the entire free world, and wondered what was of their fate.

The lights above flickered, but Jenny knew that if they completely went out, she'd just throw down a flare, and navigate via that. She had brought a lot of gear- but after all, she knew that the odds that she might be up against would be overwhelming. After all, there were thousands upon thousands of troops in Paris right now, and she was one, isolated, soldier, sitting in a Metro toilet. Great. But at least she knew she had a pretty good force multiplier- from what she knew, the Americans were going to soon send a Delta Force team, and a pretty beefed up force to take back France. Seemed like the entire NATO forces were looking to do it- and the chances were, that Europe would be liberated sooner than later. Most of Germany had been fought over, and the British were landing troops in Calais and Cherbourg. It almost sounded like Operation Overlord again, but it was- they had to take back Europe from an enemy force that threatened everyone in it. To Jenny, sitting in a Juggernaut suit, the fact that she was heavily outnumbered didn't faze her too much. After all, she had more than enough kit to survive, and she just needed to keep grabbing the samples that Hereford needed. Baseplate had kept a pretty good contact with her, and she was glad that in all the madness, there was a Scotsman who knew his fair share of these operations to know how to get her through it. For the moment, Jenny took a sip from her water canister, as she drunk it down. Times had changed. Unlike her previous times in the SAS, where she had been seen as inferior, she knew that now, she was superior to the Russians that outnumbered. Somehow, she knew that by sitting here, right now, she had proved a point to the rest of her comrades back at Hereford. She had the guts to fight for freedom. Now she just needed to prove that to the Russians. It was a personal war now- she was a warfighter, and completely alone.

Jenny decided to make her move. The samples she had already taken, she had sent the data of to Hereford, and she didn't keep them on her- she only took them as she went. She needed more, to assess how it was degrading, over time. So far, they looked promising- but finding out exactly what it was could help in exactly identifying how deadly it was, in terms of toxicity and lethality. You needed a gas mask, that was for sure, but Jenny knew that only here, in the Metro, was one safe place. Civilians were mostly dead, or captured, but she knew most of it was gone already. What plagued her mind was if they were used again, and that was moreover why she was there. So that they knew exactly what they faced, and what they had to do next.

She put her helmet on, securing it tightly, and then put her tinted visor down, aware that now, there was no going back.

"Baseplate, come in over." Jenny said, as she stood up, her British L86 attached to her suit, for the moment anyway.

"Copy that, Knight-One-One. We've got a positive GPS fix on your location. Signal is shaky- what's the problem?" Baseplate said, as Jenny listened in, and secured the rest of her gear.

"I'm in the Parisian Metro. What's my sit-rep?" Jenny asked, as she walked out of the cubicle. The place reminded her of a zombie apocalypse- she had only seen small clusters of French civilians, and a lot of Russians. She hadn't however, made any contact with any GIGN squads, yet anyway. It seemed that the chemical attacks had sent people into fleeing, or some into the Metro. The Russians had been here long enough to know what they were doing to the civilians, and they had taken many into camps, probably to make sure they did nothing that would dig into the effort of the Russian Army.

"Okay..you're near the Champs Elysees, from the looks of it. Russian ground forces are in force on most of the streets- you're going to have to head through the Metro, and keep moving." Baseplate said, as Jenny kept listening in. Technically, she hated being called by her official name, as an officer anyway- First Lieutenant Jennifer Henderson. That was always what she was- but she put up with it, while she could anyway.

"Hang on, I think got some intel dug up for you. There's a GIGN force that's holding a position about three-quarters of a kilometre from you. Squad Leader's callsign is Sabre."  
"Shit. I'm on it- anything else?"  
"There's talk of the US sending a force of Delta Team operators who are looking for this guy called Volk. No idea who the hell he is yet, but I know that Price tipped them off."

"Sonfabitch. Price's still alive, isn't he? Well, I guess that the world just can't kill him. I remember him back at Hereford."  
"Easy, Jennifer. We've got no idea what he's doing right now. Frankly, he's a criminal. The world's most wanted some say…"

"Bollocks. You know that he isn't. That scumbag…Makarov. He is, and don't deny that." Jenny said, as she opened the door of the cubicle, her suit and positioning imposing.  
"I know he isn't. I don't need to tell you the times I had with that soldier…but I know that others want him in custody. Just focus on what we've got to do." Baseplate said, as Jenny listened in. She disarmed the claymore by the toilet door, and taking it along with her, left the toilets, heading back into the station.

"Roger. How bad's the resistance in the Metro?" Jenny asked, as she detached the L86 from the chest of her suit, and aimed it up. She scanned the area ahead, as she kept moving. She may have been only one soldier, but under the visor, she knew that she had enough armour to back up any statement she needed to make. She was a Juggernaut, after all, but she knew that RPGs and sustained fire would knock her straight out. And all of this would be for nothing, she thought to herself.

"You're going to have to go along the surface, once you go one station along, it's caved in there. Enemy patrols could still be anywhere, so keep an eye out." Baseplate said, as Jenny nodded, for some reason.

"Copy that. ETA on American troops?" Jenny said, as she kept moving, stepping off the platform and onto the tracks. Just like the Underground, Jenny reminded herself. It was a weird thing that she was a female in combat, but they hadn't moaned from Hereford when they knew that she was among the last asset they could send, since many of the SAS soldiers had died already defending Britain, and Jenny had already seen some of that herself. She knew she was truly lucky to be placed in a shit situation, and that now, it was almost redemption…maybe some kind of desperation. Either way, Jenny knew to herself that it wasn't normal to have to go to this kind of duty. She had to make sure, however, that she got it done, and since she had promised to serve her country in any way, this, she guessed, was hers. Though she knew she really served the interests of France right now, she was operating for the lads who died in Hereford, and for the real cause that everyone in Europe shared- to kill those bastards who decided to end the freedom that once was in these places. Like the Nazis, the Russians had brought devastation back to the continent, and now, Jenny knew that it was going to be up to her and a few other soldiers like her, who were fighting to bring back the world that everyone knew.  
"Roughly tomorrow, in the morning. I'll provide directions to their LZ once they drop in." Baseplate said, as Jenny quickly confirmed, scanning the area ahead as she began to walk into a tunnel. It was poorly illuminated, but the emergency lighting was on, and she could at least remotely see the outline of the tunnel. It was good enough, she thought to herself. Right now, however, she had to move while it was still night, and take out any enemy that dared face her. She knew that now, she was in at the deep end.

"Oh, and Jennifer?" Baseplate said, as Jenny kept listening in, still moving down the tunnel, aware that Baseplate had said it with a certain tone. She had no idea what he was about to say- but this didn't sound like it was going to be something exactly cold.

"I know you don't know the story, but here it goes. Price saved my life back in an operation in Chernobyl, back in 1991. He's the one who tipped us off to this directive I sent you on. If Section Leader knew that it was because of him, I'd be out of a job, straight away. If you find the bastard who did this to London, and Paris, make sure he pays. I know the Deltas know this as well, and trust me on this- they might want this Volk. I know they'll want him captured, like all Americans do, when they find someone who shatters the entire world. But I know that there are others, who right now, are probably watching our free world come to shit. The boys are watching on you from heaven, Jenny. Make em' proud." Baseplate said, in a warm embracing manner, one that Jenny couldn't ignore. She had to be strong- over the last day, she had felt like shit, but that at least brought her spirits up. Some of her squadmates had been killed, and it fell to her. Volk sounded like a bastard who deserved to die, but it wasn't her call. She just needed to get to this GIGN force, and probably get a few more samples. Then, she knew that the Deltas, American, and remaining French forces would be converging to re-take Paris, and she knew that was when the fight was going to be at it's grittiest.

**Afterword: So, what do you think? I know I haven't written in any combat, but I just wanted to write an introduction to my character in general, as I think that I'm going to keep building on her character, and her psychological profile (along with some gunfights, I mean of course, it's one Juggernaut (and a female one) against a whole horde of Russians). I guess that's why I gave her suit to use- I felt like it was too underpowered to have her alone, without a force multiplier, and the suit to her is probably another focus of the story. So yeah. Anyway, Chapter Two may come sooner or later, but I have no exact idea when.**


	2. Running with the Wolves

Through the Visor

**Chapter Two: Running with the Wolves**

**October 9th, 00:15AM**

**Paris, France**

Jenny looked around, as she kept her route up, along the tracks of the Metro. So far, so good. No enemies and it seemed that the Metro had been the only real safe zone for her, so far. Of course, any other soldier would have quickly learned to fear her- they normally didn't identify what kind of soldier was in the suit, but most didn't ignore the fact that the armour was going to take a hell of a lot of a pounding. They usually shot first, thought later, as Jenny knew that down here, it wasn't going to matter who fired first. She could take them out reasonably fast, despite the darkness; she would probably see their muzzle flashes. Psychologically, her profile was a standard one- a few symptoms of shock, from London, but nothing too severe. She had seen it unfold around her- and was lucky to survive. She was pretty cold, and her personality was a bitter yet optimist's one, sometimes with tones of sarcasm. Many didn't know why she was like that, but it was a mixture of depression and her knowledge of how fucked up things were beginning to get. Still, she knew that she was there to do a mission- and serve Queen and country. She had bullets in her weapons left, and that meant that her time wasn't now.

Like Jenny had thought earlier, she knew that too much had happened to comprehend over a few days, and that now, she was here. And she knew to look at it with the bright side. Things could be a lot worse, she thought. So far, it had all gone to plan- and when she reached the GIGN, she would at least have some more allies to help her out. The only problem was that right now, it was around midnight, and she was completely alone. There was nothing that was going to save here, and she was going to rely on her talents, and her armour, to get her through this without ending up in a bodybag.

"Baseplate, can you put me through on comms to the GIGN squad?" Jenny asked, as she looked around, still walking down the tunnel. Her suit was heavy, but she had learnt over time how to cope with the combined weight of her suit and equipment, and she had built up a reasonably good tolerance to it.

"Negative. Signal's still weak through our channels, and this is encrypted. You're going to have to get out of the tunnels, and probably closer to them." Baseplate replied, as Jenny kept her eye out. A few rats crawled past, on the track, squeaking as they did. Jenny knew they were no harm, so she kept walking, onward, ignoring them at least. Something had survived the attacks, Jenny thought. Probably because they were so used to the rat poison, she thought. Though it was probably due to the fact that the Metro had been largely unaffected, except at the main stations. Rats were always going to be around, even in a nuclear wasteland they'd find home, Jenny thought. But she wasn't exactly pleased to know that she was alone for longer, and that wasn't going to help.  
"Thanks. Looks like I'm up for the night shift." Jenny replied, as she sighed to herself.

"Watch out, when you're there. There are a few squads of Russians near the cave in- you'll have to fight through. Stick to the alleyways once you're up top, and get through to those GIGN lads. They're holding out in a restaurant, and they look pretty in need of help. They'll be able to get you resupplied, at least." Baseplate added, as a smile came on Jenny's face. It at least meant that there were some people ready to give her some more ammunition, though she knew the chances she was going to be able to stick with her L86 were unlikely. Just so long as she could get some kind of LMG, and 5.56 NATO mags, she'd be fine, with whatever they had.

"Will do. Combat experienced?"  
"The squad came from their HQ in Satory, a couple of days ago. They've lost a lot of their original bunch, but they've got a couple of men left."

"All good then. They'll know what they're doing." Jenny said, said, as she kept her eye out, and knew that it was still a danger to be down here. She needed to get out, she thought to herself. This time round, she knew she had the advantage- but she was too heavily outnumbered to consider fighting directly against the larger bunches. She just had to outmanuever the largest cluster of Russians, and engage the squads down in her way, to punch through them, to the GIGN. It wasn't going to be easy- but Jenny knew it could be much worse.

Making her way through the tunnel, Jenny could see a brighter flicker of light- the tunnel had caved in ahead, and a few Russians were chatting, on the platform. They weren't waiting for a train, but were clearly searching for anything suspicious down here. As Jenny slowly emerged from the tunnel, she raised her L86, smiling under her visor. Now, she had the last laugh. One Russian turned to see her, and before his lungs even took enough air to yell, Jenny had already opened fire. The group quickly scattered, either getting killed or wounded, and only two diving into cover. Clambering up onto the platform itself, Jenny ominously walked forward, aware that the Russians were shitting themselves. One emerged, and opened fire, directly at her chest- aware that he had to delay her. But Jenny took the advantage, and directed fire onto him, quickly killing him as she tossed a smoke down to where the escalators were. She identified the cover of the other soldier, walking over the bodies of the dead Russian Paratroopers, and the 5.56 bullets quickly ripped the cover of the soldier's bench apart, killing him quickly. Inside the suit, Jenny felt confident- she had taken a fair bit of fire, but she knew that what she had killed was small fry. Only about 6 dead, about another few thousand to go. Great going, she thought to herself.

The smoke at least covered the escalators, as Jenny made her way toward them, walking up the non-functioning steps that were now left. She opened fire on two troops, who were coming down, and the person who had emerged from the smoke had been a pretty unpleasant surprise for them. She felt on top of this- and knew that as long as she kept moving, and firing, she had this. The L86 had a very high rate of fire, and a little less recoil than expected, Jenny thought to herself. She burnt through drums quickly, but as she took out one more soldier, who went sliding down the escalator, she knew that she had to reload. Taking the drum out, she put a new one in, mounted on the suit's side, and cocked it.

"Fucking give me all you've got, you bastards." Jenny said, as she knew that she was closer to the top of this escalator now. It had felt like it had gone on forever, but she knew that now, she was back in the gas zone. It was deadly to inhale, to say the least, but on contact with skin, it wasn't at least. Nevertheless, Jenny knew that the suit had a filter, and with the visor down, was pretty much sealed off. It was one of the reasons she had the suit- bomb disposal used it for hazardous situations, and for ones like this, it was perfect. The heavy ballistic protection worked wonders, and even in the last minute, where she would have been killed quite quickly without it on, she had mown them down effectively and responded.

Jenny cleared the last step of the escalator, as she tossed down yet another smoke grenade. There were a lot of Russians holding this ticket hall- more Paras, from the look of it. Jenny gave it hell, as the smoke came up, and made her move, firing into it. She emerged, under fire, and knew that action was her best course now. Keep moving, or let them dig in. Jenny simply kept moving, and firing, from the hip for the moment, as she took the runners and ones that were exposed. After taking them out, she took cover by a turnstile, to catch her breath for a second. She looked over, aware that she had killed another 5 to her tally, and that there were probably a pretty big group left. A few moved forward, and Jenny moved from her cover, opening fire and quickly taking them down. However, fire from another group forced her into cover, as she assessed the situation. Now was not the time to consider that it was pointless to fight- it was kill or be killed, and this was a fact etched into her brain, from the first second of the Paras training. Now, she had kill, and kill as many as possible so that she could at least delay her death in here. At least, that was. That was what survival was about, she thought to herself- even if you failed in the end, you had at least delayed your death, and tried your best. Jenny knew that now at least, it didn't look like these Paras were anything substantial to worry about- she had them covered.

A grenade flew past the turnstile, and exploded nearby, Jenny feeling the shockwave but no shrapnel from the explosion. She felt like she was hit, but she made her move, aiming down the holographic and at a few scattered soldiers, of the group that fired on her earlier and threw the grenade. They were using fallen vending machines and benches for cover, and effectively using their AK-47s and RPKs to at least put Jenny under pressure. They knew that these "Juggernauts" were hell to deal with, but they had never faced one. Jenny aimed to keep it that way, as holding her LSW tight, aimed, fired, killed, and repeated the process on the other two. Knowing that she was clear, Jenny shot the turnstile, and made her way through, barely fitting through the gap, and kept moving. Three more troops arrived on the escalator, to the exit of the station, and Jenny opened fire, quickly taking them out with a combination of hip and aimed fire.

"Now we're talking." Jenny said, as she reloaded her L86, taking the drum magazine out and replacing it with a new one, cocking it as she did. She kept moving, as she approached the exit stairs, aware that now, she needed to get moving.

"Baseplate, I've emptied my station of hostiles. I think I'm at Place de la Concorde, right at the south of the Champs Elysees, according to the station signs anyway. You said they were about three-quarters of a kilometre away?" Jenny said, as she started walking up the exit escalator, not working again. It was brighter, because of the city's above ground lights in places, but with it, came a bit more gas. She could see a very, very faint cloud of it- it seemed Place De La Concorde was a site for the deployment of the chemical weapons.

"Roger that. Signal's much better- and you've got a small encampment of Russians here. Still, I managed to blag a Reaper drone, to come and help you out, if that's anything. There's some armour prowling on the street, and a few clusters of infantry, but it won't be online till it reaches the target zone. I still haven't got total contact with the GIGN yet, but I'm working on it." Baseplate said, as Jenny kept her pace up, at least glad to be out of this place.

"The drone sounds brilliant. I'll try and skim around the square, and keep moving onto Rue Royale. Once you've got it up and running, provide me with a running recon and protection. I'm going to use the alleys and smaller roads to get to their position." Jenny said, scanning in front of her, as she quickly adjusted her Holo sight. She changed it to NV, so that the reticule turned green, and she also kept a beady eye out for any other troops

"Remind me again, how do you know this place bloody so well?"

"I always went to Paris on holiday, so I know this area from the back of my head. That and the fact that I checked on the GPS earlier, and plotted a route out." Jenny said, laughing a little, as she came out, at last, at top of the stairs. It was enclosed, and Jenny quickly moved to a wall, taking cover by it, as a tank rumbled past. She had a feeling this would happen- and she waited it out, till the T-90 had gone past. When she did have a Reaper on her side, then they wouldn't be such a problem. Jenny saw that it had gone, and in her bulky armour, walked out onto the street, quickly aware that she wasn't going to be able to take all of these soldiers on. A lot of rubble was everywhere, on Rue Royale and behind her, in the Place de la Concorde. A crashed Su-35 sat in the middle of the square, and Rue Royale looked like it had been pretty badly hit. The road was filled with blown-up and intact cars, and destroyed buildings, rubble everywhere. Jenny barely wanted to think about the job it would take to restore this place, before the Russian army bombed and attacked it, following the chemical attacks. Still, she kept moving, out onto the street, and kept listening to Baseplate. The street itself, in the darkness, was only illuminated by moonlight and other pockets of light from other places, which at least outlined the place a bit better. Jenny's eyesight was already adapted to this, so she found it at least okay to find her way around.

"Another reason why we picked you, I suppose. .All right, you know what to do. After that, you should reach a pretty large church…"

"L'Eglise Sainte Madeline. Or, in English, the Church of St Madeline. I know."  
"That one. They're somewhere on Rue Tronchet currently, but you need to get there fast. They're under a hell of lot of pressure from Russians in their sector, and they've formed up a small resistance."  
"How old is this intel?"

"Two hours ago."

"Crap. I'm on my way. Tell me when the Reaper's available." Jenny said, aware that by now, the Russians would be on them now, and that it meant problems. She knew to herself, that now, she just needed to get there, and help them out. Chances were that the Russians were going to respond, and clamp down on them- no doubt they would come down hard.

"You're running with the wolves now, Jennifer. Stay sharp." Baseplate said, as Jenny moved as fast as she could, down the rubble-covered street. She knew that she just needed to get through Church, and then onto Rue Tronchet. But now, it wasn't going to be easy. It was this she had signed up for, and she kept her eyes out, as she knew that any Russian that was down this street was going to get the surprise of their lives. This was no time to take chemical samples, and it was more than likely, that when she reached what was left of the GIGN, she would have to probably think it through then. For the moment, they were the only real support she could get on the ground, and they were more likely to think things through. Still, Jenny knew that to count on them wouldn't be easy. Right now however, she had to keep moving- it was hard to keep the slow jog that she was keeping at, but she knew she had to- there wasn't much time to lose, and it was all in the balance now. The Church stood at the end of the street, it's pillars still holding it up. A few were blown off, but the structure looked like it stood, and wasn't going to fall any time soon. The street itself, however, looked like it had been truly blown apart- and so far, Jenny knew that it was a good sign so far, to not bump into infantry. Piles of rubble were scattered across the street, and it felt like it had been badly destroyed. She knew other parts of Paris still looked intact, but this part felt like it was a ruin, probably because of the Russian bombing and artillery. It had practically ransacked off it's dignity, but she knew that at least it could be worse. Still, she knew to herself that she was in the middle of a Russian-occupied city, in the middle of WW3. The only consolation- was that Jenny knew that when she had parachuted into Paris yesterday, and waited it out in the Metro, was that she knew that there were forces advancing straight back at the Russians. The British and American troops were advancing directly toward Paris, and were fighting their way through, the Americans sending in their Deltas and their Marines, and Jenny thought to herself, the British sending her. They already had taken massive chunks of Germany, Belgium and Holland- but now, they were going into France. And at least that was a plus. Jenny knew that the GIGN and what was left of France's force had probably secured a lot too- but Paris right now, was on lockdown. In the night, it was even worse- and the already limited visibility to Jenny wasn't good, in any way. She could barely see, but she knew where to go, according to the outlines at least. The place was a shadow of a former self- and she knew that this place was probably in a better state than it was now after the Second World War. This was the Third one, however- and she knew that this time round, it was going to be one of those wars where the entire world reminded itself of how unstable human nature could turn itself to be, if it chose to make sure that it killed another.

**Afterword: So yeah…second chapter. In short, some combat, and getting Jenny to the GIGN. That said, Jenny's path will cross over with the Deltas, and it will probably continue to after Paris even, if I feel like I can write it up, though her survival on her own in Paris will still be the focus for a chapter or two. I'm trying to stick as much as possible to the real timing of the game, but the only crossover point in the campaign so far will be my OC tagging along with the Deltas. That said, I want to make the GIGN a larger focus, and maybe explore what happened to them after they covered the Delta escape. Anyway, if you like it so far, review or even favourite this story, as I'm going to bring you some more sooner or later.**


	3. St Madeline's

**Through the Visor**

**Foreword: If you are unsure of what Eglise St Madeline (in Paris) looks like, Google it up. **

**Chapter 3: St Madeline's**

Jenny kept making her way down the street, moving at her fast jog, as she momentarily stopped. She saw two more patrols, of Russian Paras, moving down the street. They were near the front of the church, which looked more like a Temple, from any perspective. Jenny knew that now it was time to act- she knew that if she acted correctly, she could definitely drop them, but she needed to at least surprise them a little. So far, they hadn't noticed her in the darkness, and she knew that if she was going to keep moving, she had to go through that Church. A single MI-28 Havoc flew above, and reminded Jenny why she had to minimise her exposure on the street, as she kept up the pace. She watched the helicopter fly away, as it disappeared from her view through the visor. The suit was hot, even when it was relatively well cooled, but she knew that no matter what, it would get hot anyway- when you were moving with this much kit on, it was inevitable. The only good thing about it being autumn at least was that it wasn't extremely hot, and that Jenny knew that in summer, it would be much worse.

Making her way to a large pile of rubble, and a car, Jenny ducked by it, getting on the ground as she looked over. She had to make some move, she thought to herself. The patrols were holding the junction, and the small plaza in front of the huge temple-like structure. St Madeline's was different- built for Napoleon, and something that was meant to show France's greatness. But even still, Jenny knew that even Napoleon wouldn't have stopped the Russians, and the greatness that France apparently had was quickly dropping by the minute. The patrols looked pretty well entrenched, behind sandbags, but Jenny knew that pulling them toward her would help. It would expose her, and if there were snipers, then she would really have to make her move fast. The helicopter reminded her why she was so exposed here, and the sooner she was inside the Church, she'd probably be out of their way. Inside, that would be where she would have to deal with a lot of Russian resistance, but like in the Metro, she would this time round, have the force multiplier. They'd be concentrated, and she knew that if she pushed through to the other side, she'd be right on the road where the GIGN were apparently waiting.

Lowering her L86, she took a red flare off her chestplate, aware that this was make or break. She wasn't running into entrenched Russians, because that was practically suicide if they were ready to open fire, but if they were moving, then Jenny would simply have to emerge and fire. Taking the flare in her thick gloves, she quickly sheltered it, as she attempted to ignite it. After three tries, the fuse a little damp, Jenny eventually got it, as it burst into a intense bright red light, and Jenny knew that there was no going back now. Taking it out of the shelter between her cupped gloves, she lobbed it as far as she could, aware that this was going to definitely get them moving. It landed about 25m away from where Jenny took cover, behind the large pile of rubble, and Jenny could already hear the Russians yelling. She had no exact idea of what they were saying, because she couldn't hear them well enough through her helmet. But she knew they were coming, so she poked her head out, checking in case. A few moved, and then the rest. Only one of the patrols moved however, as she just hoped that Baseplate had that drone ready. Taking her L86, he cocked it, as she prepared to move. Counting to three, she prepared herself, as she dragged herself down the pile, and moved as fast as she could around it.

Jenny instantly caught the attention of the troops, as she then opened fire, quickly taking out 2/3rds of the patrol, just like in the Metro. The rest responded, as Jenny quickly acted to take them out, and get moving. She held her L86 confidently, and the red flare at least kept the area extremely well illuminated, along with the spotlights where the other patrol held the square.

"Baseplate, what's the news on that Reaper?" Jenny asked, as she took aim at another soldier- definitely aware that now, she was the only target that the Russians had in mind. Bullets were everywhere, from that other patrol, as she kept going. Her Juggernaut armour at least coped with it, as she knew that it was definitely helping. She wasn't going to die any time soon- but she needed to get into cover soon, before she probably got killed.

Jenny kept laying down fire, taking out a few more troops, as she ducked into cover behind a car, already destroyed but at least good enough for the moment. She knew that the L86 was too inaccurate for the moment, and despite reloading it, taking the old drum and replacing it with a new one, she knew that the FAD would come in handy at this moment. She had practically taken out the first patrol that had come to the flare, and only a few of them were left- and the FAD to her felt a little more agile in terms of handling. Taking it off her back and putting her L86 where the FAD had previously been, she put her head down as the bullets started hitting the other side of the destroyed car. Jenny had no idea of where that drone was, or Baseplate for the moment, but she had to keep fighting, no matter what. Cocking the FAD, she smiled to herself, as she knew, it was now or never. The Red Dot Sight was pretty accurate to aim down (MW2 version), and despite the high fire-rate and relatively low damage, Jenny found it easy to quickly pin down the enemies that were left, on both sides of the street. She quickly popped one in the head, and another one in the chest, quickly using her position on the street, exposed but in her armour, to at least make use of the situation. She finished off the last man of the patrol with a few shots to the body, and one to the neck, which quickly dropped him, no questions asked.

Jenny kept her jog up, as the bullets kept ricocheting and hitting her armour. The second patrol was definitely entrenched, and no doubt, with LMGs of their own. Even an RPG flew past, and Jenny knew that it definitely wasn't a good sign. By no way was it now a good idea to consider herself invincible, not by a long shot. She responded with fire of her own, as the mag eventually ran out, and Jenny cursed to herself. The flare lit up the street where she was, and she knew that to the enemy, she was a glowing red armoured soldier, and an easy target. Jenny kept moving, this time taking cover by a road barrier, which at least provided some cover that her armour couldn't, temporarily anyway. She simply let the magazine drop out of the FAD, as she took another one from one of the pouches on her suit, taking a few extra seconds due to the position that she was in, and the bulk and weight of the suit. After she took it out and inserted it, she cocked the FAD, and stood up, firing back. She knew to herself she definitely took one out, as she switched to the M320 on the underbarrel of the FAD. Herself, she didn't mind explosives, and she knew that this was definitely going to come in handy to at least clear out the entrenched enemies.

Taking aim at the sandbags, Jenny fired, and watched as it ripped the cover of the sandbags apart. Herself, she was under a hell of a lot of fire, and knew that she definitely would be dead maybe 10 times over, without the armour on. It worked well at least, as a force multiplier. That along with her SAS skill meant that it was the only thing keeping her in it, for the moment later. She knew that when she met the GIGN, the tables would be turned, and she would at least then be working with others, who would watch her back as long as she watched theirs. To herself, she had a horrible feeling that they weren't going to like her- she knew that after all, if a female Juggernaut, who also incidentally is British, what could happen? They were sure to be good, and definitely friendly. But something gave her a feeling that she'd prefer them over the Deltas, who she knew was either going to fuck something up, or take some glory. She knew they were good, but her regiment of the 22nd SAS and the 1st S-FOD were friendly rivals, and with that logic, something was going to happen. Jenny knew that for the moment however, she had to make sure she survived this, and actually got through it, to the GIGN squad. Because at this rate, she wasn't going to keep it up.

Reloading the M320, Jenny saw her previous one hit, she kept herself down, as she knew that they were pouring it on her. All over her armour, it felt like she was getting poked, hard- though she knew those were live rounds that were just going toward the ballistic protection the suit provided. Aware that the last round had at least exposed some of their cover, she got up again, and fired one more round, taking out a small group of the second patrol as she did, the high projectory at least surprising them a little. With that, she moved from the cover of the partially destroyed concrete barrier, and kept moving forward, opening fire with the FAD. She targeted the other group of the patrols, aiming for the head as she ominously walked forward. She quickly took out two, who she spotted via the muzzle flash, and then took another third soldier in the torso and legs, with what was left of her mag. Of course, keeping calm under fire was something that at least came to her a little more naturally, but it was never easy. In the dark, she knew that she was a sitting duck, but with their muzzle flashes, it was at least easy to locate them among the darkness of the square, in front of the majestic temple structure.

As she took the last one out, she reloaded her FAD, at least glad that it was over.

"Baseplate!?" Jenny said, as she kept moving, at her previous pace, breathing hard and fast. She felt tired, but she just knew that her lungs had barely coped with the firefight, and she needed to get some. She thought to herself of opening the visor, and getting some fresh air in, rather than the air of the Metro, but she decided against it, as she knew that the gas was definitely still in the air, around this area. She knew it was clearing, but she didn't want to risk it- it was only a day after the chemical attacks, of all things, and the Russians had only moved in roughly last evening, she thought to herself. It was a crazy world- but it moved faster than she knew she could deal with. Fore the moment, she just hoped that Baseplate at least was still there.

"Sorry about that, it's the buildings around you, couldn't get a decent signal. Reaper's going to be online in a minute." Baseplate said, as Jenny kept moving, and was already at the sandbagged position she had killed the second patrol at. She was glad that they were dead- but she knew that it was going to get a hell of a lot worse, the further she progressed. She knew that inside, anything could be waiting for her- so she prepared herself for the worst.

"At last. Let me know what it looks from above- I'm going straight through the Church, to the street they're on." Jenny added, as she kept moving, off the road and through the square, somehow unspotted. There were no snipers, she thought to herself. That was a massive plus, for the moment. But what Jenny saw next made her think again- if snipers were bad, then that Havoc was even worse.

The helicopter's light engaged, as it had clearly come back from where it had gone earlier, and Jenny could already tell- if it even came within 50m of her, she was dead. Jenny quickly burst into the fastest movement she could, aware that the chopper was coming in, and looking down. But suddenly, the noise of it's chaingun could be heard, strafing the ground where Jenny had stood, at the sandbags. The Havoc turned, coming in lower, as Jenny knew it- the patrol must have called on the chopper for support, and now she was paying for killing them. Jenny just kept moving, after barely turning her head around to look at it, and just prayed that it didn't find her again. And yet it did- this time, it's rockets barely slammed into the stairs in front of her, and the ground shook, as it deployed all it's munitions at the ground, roughly where it had seen the silhouette of Jenny. Taking notice, Jenny took a right, barely avoiding a rocket, which nearly sent her flying, due to the blast wave. She felt it, and she only just kept herself up, aware that now, she wasn't going to be as lucky. The armour was saving her and killing her at the same time- that would have probably knocked her unconscious, but she couldn't get away, and out of sight in some hole. She had to just move, and nothing else.

"Fucking hell, Baseplate..helicopter? Help?" Jenny asked, as the helicopter opened fire again, this time Jenny avoiding most of it, and heading up the stairs of the church's entrance, the helicopter chasing her assumed position. She knew she was close, but when the blinding white light came, she thought it was over.

She thought that the helicopter had hit her direct, and she was now dead. Ascending, or at least gone. The light of the helicopter was so bright in the direct way that she had only momentarily seen it for, that in the moment, it was what she felt. But she realized she was still alive, when she turned her neck around, and it felt heavy. She knew however, that she'd soon really be there, because it knew exactly where she was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Jenny muttered to herself, almost yelling, as she moved as fast as she possibly could, up the stairs, some rounds following her as she kept moving. She felt like she was going to die from exhaustion, but she needed to move. It was now or never- do or die, she thought to herself. Her heart sat in her mouth, but the shock that hit her as soon as she turned around and saw at least something good. A lone streak came out of the heavens, and slammed into the engine of the Mi-28, causing it to erupt in a small explosion of flame and shrapnel. It caused Jenny to smile for a moment that felt like it was truly the end, and she had been at least saved

.However, she watched, as she quickly realized that the explosion had only masked the fact that the helicopter had been critically hit, and was going down. Jenny just kept moving, as she noticed that it span violently out of control, the left engine completely written off and most of the airframe gone along with it. Running, not jogging up the stairs, Jenny kept moving, as she made her way to the top of the stairs, now absolutely exhausted to the full extent of the word. The helicopter span violently behind, as Jenny simply moved as fast as she possibly could through the door, but something held her back. Jenny realized it- in slow motion; she had tripped up, as she came through the door of the Church, looking directly behind at the pillars that she had just passed. She had no other option, but to watch the helicopter that was spinning out of control, come right toward the front of the church.

The helicopter slammed into the pillars of the front of the Church, and quickly stopped there. Jenny simply watched, as some of the pillars crumbled, and others completely disintegrated, as the helicopter was practically destroyed on the spot, in front of Jenny. She knew it was a hell of a close one, as she sat up, and watched it take the pillars of the front of the church apart, the temple like structure now ruined by a huge helicopter that had fallen in the square, and practically taken out the entire temple-like structure of the front of the church. Still, Jenny knew it could be worse- she was inside the actual church itself, and not on the stairs, where she had been moments earlier and probably crushed by the pillars falling and the helicopter's wreckage. Jenny knew that it was another good moment, as she stood up, the helicopter's cockpit falling out of the cradle of the pillar it was stuck in, and joining the rest of it on the ground. Jenny never felt like she was happier to live.

"Bloody hell, that was mental. Baseplate, couldn't have you dealt with that earlier?" Jenny asked, as she walked into the church, mostly vandalized and a shadow of it's former self.

"Negative, Knight-One-One. I didn't have the drone in area, but I hope it helped when it got there. He nearly had you." Baseplate said, as Jenny laughed over the comms. Jesus, that was an understatement, she thought to herself. And this church, inside anyway, which had once looked so beautiful, was now a write off. It was worth fixing still, but Jenny knew that as with the rest of Europe by now, there were many construction projects that were going to have to be done. Jenny couldn't be bothered to explain how close she had come to being killed, as she stood up, noticing she had tripped on a step, one that she knew could have been the difference between life and death. At least it wasn't, not in that situation anyway. She cursed to herself, as she picked herself up, and replied.

"I know. Any hostiles in this church?" Jenny asked, as she reloaded the FAD, and walked through the church, panting hard and now only keeping a slow walk.

"Negative. It's should be clear of hostiles, but watch out in there. I'm bringing up the drone over it, and I'll give you a sit rep of your forward area." Baseplate replied, as Jenny scanned around, with her FAD. She reloaded the M320 again, and aware that she had reloaded before the chopper came, that being a plus for now. Along with her suit, she knew that being heavily armed helped, when you were outnumbered. Still, for the moment, Jenny wanted to switch back to her L86, for a little more firepower and aimed control, despite the bulk of it. So ditching the FAD on the carpet of the church, she took the L86 back in her hand, switching the safety on, and she picked up the FAD, taking it in her right hand by the top of the rail, before putting it on her back next to her equipment rucksack. The church itself was illuminated by the numerous windows, and candles, which seemed like they still burned despite the place being pretty badly damaged. The roof had caved in one area, but in others, it looked fine. The walls held up well, and there was just a lot of dust, and broken benches, probably used for mass. Jenny felt pretty confident in her ability to take hits, but she knew that this church had definitely taken a lot.

"Okay, the church is clean. Believe it or not, this area is. Looks like they're really spread thin…woah, hang on. Down Rue Tronchet, there's hordes of them. I can identify five IR beacons, GIGN, and a whole cluster of resistance troops."  
"Dammit…let me guess, the Russians found them?"

"They're a whole platoon or two bearing down. They're being outfought, and they're really about to get squeezed."  
"Oh…fuck. That's a whole load of civilians out of it. I'm working on it- I think I'll be able to get out through the rear emergency exit, onto the street."

"Got it. I've got two tanks inbound…"  
"Take them out. My day's as shit as it can be, so I am not going head on against one of those, if that's what you think I need to go through on that street."

"I'm working on them. Just get to them as fast as you possibly can. My advice is you flee with them, probably to Montmartre Hill where the Deltas are going in." Baseplate added, as Jenny knew that to herself, the chances were of the GIGN getting through this in one piece, was unlikely.  
"That's roughly two kilometres away. No chance- we'd need transport, or at least I would." Jenny suggested, as she kept moving, through the church. She adjusted the holographic a little, as she kept walking down the middle, toward the Altar. She knew this was still a house of God, after all, and even in this state, she knew that to start a firefight in here wasn't going to go down well with her spiritual side. She was an Agnostic, but she once had been a strong Catholic. Now, she didn't know what she was. She was a warrior, but she knew that at least she had to give some respect, as she approached the altar, and the dome that defined the church could be above. She made the sign of the cross, by the Altar, and simply waked past, as she knew that she had left it behind.

"I know what you mean, but you'd have to just find another way. I know it'll be hard, but I'll work on something. If it goes to shit, you know the drill, Lieutenant." Baseplate said, as Jenny randomly nodded, looking up at the dome, and then back at the entrance. The helicopter burned, and she heard the distinct crumbling of the pillars, that had stood for centuries to simply be damaged now. It was a shame, but war did this to society.

"I know. Just keep me informed- and when you see tanks in my proximity, take 'em out." Jenny said, as she heard the usual "Roger" back from Baseplate, almost automatic in the response. For the moment however, she had to keep on top of this, so she searched for a way out, out of the back. She finally found it- a locked wooden door, probably to the Priest's quarters, and she took a random guess that this might be a way out, of some emergency exit even. Jenny simply shot off the lock on the door with a few rounds of L86, and then kicked it down, as she entered. She was only guessing here- but she had a feeling that this led to a way out, of some kind. The room was dark, but the candles that stood around the altar had at least lit the place up with some vague lighting, and she could just about make out another door. Going by gut instinct again, she walked up to it, and slowly opened it, this one being open at least. Jenny knew that in the church, it had given her a chance to get a breather, and that at least helped. Sweat poured all over her forehead, and all over her body, inside the suit which now felt like a furnace. It felt like she was on fire, as the adrenaline settled, and she reminded herself that it was only there because of the fear, and the fact that the sweat had nowhere to go. It steamed up her visor, but she knew that eventually, it would diffuse out, as she thought things through. But as she opened the door, Jenny relieved that it went outside, she looked out to see what she knew wasn't the most pleasant sight to see in Paris.

Russians were running down the street, armed with AK-47s, AN-94s, and PP-19s, and headed straight down Rue Tronchet. Right to them. She could see some fire up ahead, and a lot of gunfire. Fuck, it had to be them, she thought to herself. A tank rolled past, as Jenny walked out, this door it seemed a private way to get into the Priest's quarters. She shut the door behind her, as she kept an eye out, ready for anything.

"Okay, tank on my front. You got it?" Jenny asked, as she kept going down the stairs, on this little side exit. She had been incognito for long enough, she thought to herself, as she looked at the troops following the tank. It seemed that now, she had to fight her way through to them, and it was going to get nasty.

"Dropping munitions now. One more tank ahead- I'll clear them out before they can do any damage." Baseplate said, as Jenny got her heartrate back to normal, and focussed on what was next. She took the L86 at her shoulder, not at the hip, and aiming it, waited for the fireworks. She knew that in the darkness, and with the black of her suit, she was practically out of sight in the shadow and darkness of the church, for the moment anyway. Jenny knew that when she opened fire, however, it would be a different story.

She watched, as the rocket came out of the sky, and before a single one of the Russians got the chance to yell that there was a drone, it hit. Hard. The rocket ripped apart the T-90's turret, and it violently exploded, as the ammunition was quickly destroyed. A few of the infantry behind it were killed in the blast, or hit by shrapnel, and the ones that survived were confused. It was the perfect distraction- one that Jenny planned on making full use of. Opening fire on the remainder of the patrol, around 3 to 5 people, she quickly dropped them, as she kept moving, down the stairs. Another rocket rang out, as it hit a little further along, at where the fires in the distance could be seen. All Jenny knew, was that for the moment, things were not looking so good for the GIGN at the moment.

**Afterword: So yeah…Chapter 3 I hoped delivered some more gunfights and thrills to the story, than after Chapter 1. That said, I know that this is becoming a little too solitary, so I promise that in the next chapter, the GIGN will be properly introduced, and I can get some dialogue in. That's it for now, and I hope I left you on a pretty decent cliffhanger.**


	4. Rue Tronchet

Through the Visor

Chapter Four: Rue Tronchet

Jenny kept moving, down the street, her armor keeping her out of most of harm's way. Raising her L86, she opened fire on another cluster of enemies, the two bullets that one of the Russian soldiers managed to fire at her completely futile. The Reaper had knocked out the other tank now- to Jenny that was good news at least, knowing full well that her armor would stand no chance against a tank round, or 50 cal fire.

"Baseplate, can you patch me through? I'm moving down the street, I should be there in five minutes. Looks like there's some seriously heavy enemy support, I still need some fire from the sky." Jenny said, still moving, as she reloaded the L86. Putting a new drum in, she cocked it, as she checked the Holographic to it's night setting. The fires around the street kept this place pretty lit up, and as she kept walking, she could already hear the wailing noise of rockets. The Reaper hit a few more targets up the road, as Jenny scanned the area, more glad than ever that she wore this armour. The suit itself, she reminded herself, wasn't exactly for female users. She had to do a bit of work to it- her breasts for example, meant that the chestplate of the suit had a bit more foam in it, making it bulge a little more. It was subtle enough, but if you compared her suit to a normal one, you would quickly notice the slight bulge at the chest. In fact, many soldiers back at Hereford had quickly noticed that about her, before she left. Still, it was no time to laugh- and Jenny knew that they ultimately respected her for what she did, and what she was doing here. It made her laugh in some ways- and she knew that at least doing this, she proved a point.

"Will do. You should be connected, Lieutenant." Baseplate replied, as Jenny kept moving, the area practically clear of enemies. She guessed that she had cleared out what had been the reinforcements just outside the church- perhaps things weren't as bad as she expected, she thought to herself.

"Lieutenant Henderson? This is Faucon, GIGN. We're under heavy fire, the Reaper's helping us but they're coming from further down the street."  
"Roger that. I'll be on your position in five minutes. Expect me to come from the Madeline, I have a Juggernaut suit on, caution fire."

"Sacre Bleu, Henderson. We'll really take the fight to them with you. Out." Faucon replied, as Jenny smiled to herself. Of course, she knew that it was a force multiplier- but to hear that she was about to become one for another squad made her feel better.

A few minutes later, a fire along the buildings on the right had engulfed most of their top floors, and it was a thick red and orange color, the fire caused by a stray Reaper missile. It illuminated the area a little better at least, along with the moonlight over Paris. She saw a Vodnik go past- a Russian jeep, out of an alleyway on her left, and Jenny knew that it only meant bad things. Raising her L86, she opened fire on it, and knew quickly it wasn't the best idea she had. It was an armoured jeep, after all- a troop transport, with a KORD LMG on top of it. Still, she put in some pot shots, willing to scare the driver and passengers off, from going her way. Somehow, it turned down the street, the occupants clear that they themselves were definitely better off the other way. Smiling to herself, Jenny kept up the pace, as she moved down the street, further and further.

Taking cover by a burnt-out van, she peeked around the corner, finding it hard to keep herself up in cover. In a suit like this, going prone or crouching wasn't easy, and Jenny knew that it would be a better idea to assess what was next. Looking past some of the Russians, who were setting up a machine gun, she saw the restaurant itself. It seemed to fit into the side of the terraced buildings that were along the side of this street- yet somehow, it didn't now. Two floors, with shattered glass windows and tables inside were probably where the GIGN were waiting on their saviour. She wasn't Joan of Arc, but she was surely going to have to be their way out. She was just one soldier, after all- but she had the arms and armor to punch through to them, and at least give them some support. Peeking out from her cover, she radioed over to the GIGN, just to get another sit-rep. Rue Tronchet looked like it was burning- behind her, most of it was rubble and scorched earth, as the fires had just burnt through the ancient buildings. Still, they would eventually stop, Jenny thought to herself- they wouldn't spread too easily, and would probably be restricted to this street.

"Faucon, I'm in position, I'll clear out the outside, and meet you inside the restaurant. Watch the smoke, it'll be me." Jenny said, checking herself over for the last time, along with her L86, as she knew that this was it. She kept a warface on, as she stood up, and moved from her cover, first of all tossing a smoke grenade. She watched it burst, pouring out smoke, and knew that this was it. She moved quickly from her cover behind the van, aware that what she was doing now was not standard procedure. You did not go guns blazing in situations like these- but Jenny knew she was the exception- she had protection, and most of these soldiers didn't. It was how you worked- trust in the armor, and your skill, and she realized that you could survive.

Emerging from the smoke, and taking out two soldiers as she did with a spray of fire, she saw the rest of the street, and what it looked like. A few Vodniks were parked at the end of the street, but a sudden barrage of Reaper missiles quickly blew them up, in a large explosion, which destroyed them with huge force. She herself shot on the machine gun post that had been set up, taking hits herself. They had noticed her- the fire that had been previously sent on the restaurant was now being directed at her, as she knew that this was crunch time. Still firing, and walking ominously, she took out Russian after Russian, still moving while getting shot. Her armor took it well- even though most of the soldiers had NVGs, and she didn't, she still saw well enough, and simply took out what she could. She shot the entire group on the LMG post with around half of her mag, and then finished off the drum by taking out a pair of soldiers behind a sandbagged cover. Moving while reloading, she took the hits, and heard her breathing become harder. Putting in a new drum, she cocked it, and kept moving, the hits starting to take their toll now, as Jenny felt the force through the armour. She stopped for a moment, and stood tall, simply firing and taking hits, shooting everything that moved. The Reaper sent shots closer and closer and Jenny inside of her armor felt good so far. The thick ballistic protection did the job, and she felt unstoppable. Taking out another two enemies, by a car, she moved up, along the street, and kept her wits about her.

"We've got you covered, move into the restaurant. We're holding a position in the kitchen, the front of the restaurant is just where we've stationed a few machine gun nests on the ground and top floors. We're barely holding out- we came here with 8, but there's only 5 of us left now." Faucon said, as Jenny kept up the fire. Taking out another cluster of about 5 Russians, who had been near a shop entrance, she mowed them down with enough bullets between them to last their lifetimes. The Reaper had practically finished off most of the reinforcements on the street, and that at least m

"Moving. Glad to see someone to help. I think I washed away most of them, so this place should be secure for a few more minutes I guess." Jenny said, with uncertaininty in the last part of her sentence, as she headed toward where the entrance was itself. Its glass exterior made it very easy to look inside, and probably a terrible position to hold up in. Still, Jenny knew that it would do for the moment, and they'd probably have to move out of here sooner or later anyway.

She walked up the steps, into the lobby, and then saw two soldiers, with weapons raised. A FAMAS, and a MP5SD in their respective hands, Jenny thought to herself. This was definitely them- the GIGN that she had been looking for.

"Lieutenant Henderson. Good to see you- we weren't expecting you in this armor, but everything helps now." One of them said through their gas mask putting out his hand for Jenny. They wore their standard BDU- a tactical riot helmet with a visor, body armour and MOLLE pouches along with a gas mask, something needed in this kind of environment. Here, the gas had mostly passed- but she knew herself it was better to be safe than sorry. Shaking his hand, with a firm handshake, she smiled, as they both looked straight at her visor.

"You are Faucon, I presume?" Jenny asked, as the soldier nodded.

"Oui. Sabre is back in the kitchen, we've held out here for the last 6 hours. Russians only just found us, and we tried organizing some resistance. It didn't work out well enough- if it wasn't for you, and that drone, we'd have been overrun." Faucon replied, as he led the way in, Jenny following behind. The restaurant looked like it was in bits- most of the tables were overturned, to be used for cover, and it looked completely wrecked. All the glass that would have made it look so appealing was smashed in, and it was clearly a defensive position. A few sandbags, with M249 LMGs were mounted up on them, both downstairs and upstairs, along with other bodies that were in here. Jenny had no idea what they were doing here, but she followed Faucon, the other soldier heading to one of the LMGs, along with three others that were already holding the defence. Jenny knew that this had clearly been a decent idea gone bad- she just hoped it wouldn't get any worse. Still, she knew her mission- and knew that the GIGN would help out, if they knew exactly how to.

"Jesus. This place must have been five star, before this happened. One day, it makes me glad that they'll rebuild it, when peace comes." Jenny said, following behind, her heavy armor and her breathing hard as the adrenaline began to wear off, and she had to simply catch her breath back after that firefight. Jenny kept looking around, at the entire structure of the place. No doubt it wouldn't have lasted beyond what support Jenny and the reaper had brought, and they'd have had to flee, with potentially more casualties.

"Perhaps. But it's us six against thousands of Russian forces, Lieutenant. What's your first name, by the way?" Faucon asked, as they turned a corner, past a bar and toward some double doors- the kitchen.

"Jennifer. You can call me Jenny, by the way. Callsign Knight-One-One." Jenny replied, as Faucon pushed the two doors, and Jenny got her first look of the GIGN team leader. Sabre. He wore a gas mask, as well, but seemed relatively expectant of what he saw. To say the least, from the moment they saw each other, it was almost like they already understood each other. They were both fighting- but for different reasons. As she walked in, she looked back, and put her hand out.

"First Lieutenant Jennifer Henderson. Callsign Knight-One-One. And yes, this is a Juggernaut suit." Jenny replied, as Sabre shook his head, and laughed, as he shook her hand.

"Yes, you have found me, Jennifer. Sacrebleu, I can't believe I'm seeing this. A female, in one of these things." Sabre said, as Jenny felt almost inclined to slap him round the face. That wasn't worth it- not now, after what she had just gone through, she didn't feel like it, not with someone who could help.

"Let's not get that involved. I heard you have an armory, and at least a better sit-rep of what's going on here than me and Baseplate do." Jenny said, as she slung the L86 over he shoulder. She looked like she meant business- and Sabre could tell that quickly. She wasn't fucking around now- she wanted to get straight to the point.  
"Follow me- I'll brief you on the situation downstairs. There's no gas in the basement, so you can take that helmet of yours off, and we can talk. You just saved us a hell of a lot of trouble- my men haven't got much anti-armor, and it's good to know that the Reaper took them out. That, along with the amount of Russian infantry in our city…well, it needs no explanation. Faucon, head back to the mounted positions, and check inventory. Set up any defences- barricade the entrance, and whatever we have of our front windows too- make it harder for them to come in. I have a feeling that this isn't the last of them." Sabre said, moving on, as Faucon nodded, and moved back to the restaurant itself. He kept his MP5SD on him, and seemed confident, as Sabre's second in command. Jenny meanwhile looked around at the kitchen, and the relatively nice look of it. Obviously, ammunition crates, weapons and other equipment lay around it, as well as a few other pieces of kit. A rear door sat with a metal bar across it- probably going out to an alleyway, Jenny guessed. Clicking her neck, and following behind Sabre, her armor still weighing her down and slowing her pace, she followed him toward another door, and down some stairs.

**Afterword: Right, I haven't written for a while in this, but I noticed the attention I was getting, and thought to myself that I can't let you down on this. I made this as a sort of gap between the GIGN and Jenny, so I hope you enjoyed that reading, and expect more. I guess that I'll do what I can to write, but it is hard, as I cannot find the time to do it lately. I'm really glad about all the people following and faving- it really inspired me to write more, so I did I guess. Thanks **


	5. La Défense

**Through the Visor**

**Chapter Five: La Défense**

Walking down the stairs, behind Sabre, Jenny kept her wits about her, glad to be at least in somewhere secure. A few paraffin gas lamps were around, in what was once a meat storage- this basement now seemed like it was even more crawling with weapons, and arms here. It was a real armory- and a few laptops, with uplinks, sat in the middle of the room. A few civilans sat by them, Jenny impressed by this fact alone. They were maybe IT Technicians before- now, they were Signals, for this GIGN team. They were on radios, communications, and deciphering what was going on. They were the heart of figuring out the mess- and to Jenny, that was something. They were the Resistance- admittedly, not the one like in WW2, but they were doing their bit for their city. Paris was going to remember people like them- the GIGN team, and the civilians who risked everything to make sure that the city was covered. But Jenny knew that Sabre had other things to talk about.

"Please, take off your helmet. No doubt you must be annoyed to have worn that thing for so long, non?" Sabre said, as he took off his own gas mask, the metal door behind them solidly shut. No gas was in here, or going to get in- despite there being low amounts of it outside, caution had to be taken everywhere, and Jenny knew that it was worth knowing. Taking her heavy and armoured hands, she begun to take off her helmet, from the straps near the suit's neckbrace, to the ones around her neck. Taking it off with both hands, she made a sigh of relief, getting fresh air. At last, she thought to herself. Her hair was revealed- a red burgundy colour, tucked into a bun at the back. It was still relatively short anyway- she didn't want to be a sex object anyway, and it seemed practical. Her face seemed relatively youthful- full of sweat and marks of war, however, and clearly was one that seemed like it had seen a hell of a lot through its existence. Jenny felt much better, as she saw Sabre, without his gas mask on. He was a Commander- the rank on his sleeve told him that, and Jenny knew quickly that he was a figure of importance. No doubt he was here for a good reason, and Jenny followed him, as they walked past the computers and the civilians on them. They would be in on sensitive information- but no Frenchman would betray their city, not a hope in hell. They were here to do their country proud- and even if that meant getting them in on sensitive information, they were doing something important for the moment anyway.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Hot as hell under that thing. At least it's a lot cooler down here." Jenny replied, still following him, as he looked back.

"Of course. Meat Storage turned out to be our best chance to set up an operational centre. From here, we've got signals for most of the city. Resistance groups, operational teams, everything. Scattered French military is even involved; we've got most groups closing on Paris now. Along with your Brits and Americans, this city will not be occupied forever." Sabre said, as he turned to her, looking at her stance. She was roughly 6"4, and with the way she held her L86, she looked like she definitely meant business. No doubt that Sabre had probably gotten past the gender confusion, and made assumption.

"Yeah. Crazy Russians. I say they wanted to prove a point, but we have no idea what that government is doing. Vorshevsky's in some Gulag or dead, and we're fighting a war that the Russian Chiefs of Staff want." Jenny said, as Sabre turned a corner in the basement, and Jenny followed behind. A map sat on a table, of Paris with some seats next to it and a few more computers. A few mattresses on the floor, and a single paraffin lamp lit this entire are up. It seemed primitive- but Jenny knew that for this kind of basics, it was pretty high-up. An amazing effort- and no doubt that what was going on here was pretty important.

"How's this place powered, by the way? Ain't electricity completely dead?" Jenny asked, as Sabre walked up to one of the seats by the table, and where the map was. She was curious, as ever, as she put her L86 down by one. Taking off her rucksack, she quickly knew that at least for now, she wasn't going to be needed up there. Time for a combat break- the last thirty minutes had been insanity, and thinking things through. She just felt like getting this off, going for a shit, and resupplying herself. Then going back out, getting the rest of the samples, and helping them out. Back at Rue Royale, she didn't have the chance to go into Place De La Concorde, and measure the chemicals there. She only needed a few more- and she knew that it was going to be easier said than done to do that now.

"We've got a generator, somehow got it working. Scavenged whatever petrol we could, and we power it off that. Does the job, just." Sabre replied, as Jenny knew that she might as well. Taking off her neckbrace, and then the rest of her kit, she carried on the conversation, getting everything off. Combat wasn't for the moment right now- it was fifteen minutes and then back in.

"That's good. Thought most intelligence in this fine city was dead. It's amazing." Jenny said, as she got off her rucksack and FAD, placing it down against a wall. She took off the suit bit by bit, as Sabre replied.

"C'est fantastique, non? This is what we're trained to do, Jennifer. We do this, and we take our city back, from those bastards. Merde, I'd rather die fighting for France, than let those civilians who are willing to fight go out there unprepared. We thought there was no outside help, apart from the Delta team that are coming this morning, then you came. Along with that Reaper of yours, practically saved our front end defence." Jenny heard Sabre say, as she got herself now practically out of it. She yanked it off, leaving it in the corner, her BDU underneath revealed. She wore the armoured boots of the suit, but apart from that, wore simply a long-sleeved cotton jacket, along with some trousers- military issue, of course. They were in a Urban-style camouflage, and clearly non-standard. Her rank and SAS insignia, usually on the suit's shoulder, were also on her jacket, and she seemed glad to be out of it. As much as she liked the suit, sometimes, getting out of the sweat felt good to her, and to walk freely without the heavy weight of it felt nice.

"Speaking of the Deltas, where the hell are they going? You definitely know more than me and Baseplate will, so tell me what the sit-rep is in Paris." Jenny said, as she sat on the table, looking at the map.

"They'll be dropping into Montmartre Hill, here. A fair distance away from here, but we're moving out at 0600 hours to get there. Apart from that, we've got problems. A few Divisions of Russian Infantry, Paras and Tanks have made Paris their home, and they're settling up here. Coalition forces are all heading toward it- I think the Brits liberated Brussels and Strasbourg about three hours ago, and the Americans are making headway into Germany. French Divisions are securing the rest of the country, and heading back north, to link up with the rest of the Coaltion troops. Paris, and the corridor to the border, is still held by Russians, however." Sabre said, Jenny listening, as he pointed to multiple places at the map. Jenny nodded, as Sabre took out a marker pen.

"We're here. Rue Tronchet. Now, enemies in our local area, thanks to you, are no longer here and here." He said, crossing out two positions on the map, very close by.

"I saw a hell of a lot at Concorde. But our surrounding area is mostly secure, yes." Jenny said, as Sabre showed signs of agreement. She was glad to be of use here, and was glad to be up to date.

"Yes. Now, the plan is simple. With all these Coalition troops closing on Paris, chances are the city will be a little easier to move through. The Delta squad is looking for this guy called Volk. Nasty piece of shit- a bomb-maker, and they're headed there off a tip-off from Captain Price. An old friend, I'll say." Sabre said, as Jenny noted his tone at that.

"I see what you mean. I knew him, a little anyway. I don't know why he killed Shepard, but I'm sure there were some motives. He's no criminal." Jenny said, a little defensively, aware of that fact. He had been the leader of TF141- and it all fell apart, to shit, with most of it falling apart. He had been killed in Afghanistan earlier in the year, by no other than Price and Soap. Two people Jenny herself had gotten to know too well. They were just out there now, and to Jenny, she knew they were of no concern now. What they did, was independent of what she acted on- she was a Juggernaut, in Paris and simply sampling chemicals, while they were probably on the run somewhere. Jenny had to look out for herself- and now, she knew that at least finding a friendly unit was helpful.

"Yes. We will never know, perhaps. But since you came, I guess our chances look good. We'll leave them behind, probably with Ricard, one of our squad, and a few other resistance troops awe managed to get. Most got massacred when the Russians launched their assault, but we still have a few. Still, they'll hold the place, while we go and help the Americans." Sabre said, as he took off his own helmet, his dark hair revealed. It was buzzcut- shaven short, and it revealed his face a little more.  
"How are we going to get there though? It's miles away, Commander. I mean, unless you have some transport, we'll never get there…" Jenny said, as Sabre cut her off quickly.

"That is where you are wrong, Jennifer. We managed to get ourselves a Peugeot P4 over from Satory, one that actually works. Parked it in a garage, just across from where the rear door of the restaurant is. Us five will get in, drive across the alleyways, and get there. We'll find a local holdout, and wait on them. Just hope we don't attract too much attention when we do it, or an entire Russian army division will be on our heads." Sabre said, Jenny clearly noticing the risks.

"Of course. Still, I'm up for it. You could drop me off a few blocks away- is that a chemical deployment site, by the way?" Jenny asked, pointing a finger at a black cross on the map, near where another circle was made next to Montmartre Hill.

"Oui. It is, the one they got there. Area's pretty toxic, so we need to be careful about going in. Gas masks, and all that." Sabre replied, as Jenny nodded, agreeably.

"So it is then. I'll go to that site, get my last samples, send them off to Hereford, and regroup with you. They wanted this man, Volk, correct?" Jenny asked, as she looked over at him.

"Yes. He's the man they want. Makarov's right hand man, in some ways." Sabre replied, plainly, Jenny quickly responding.

"You know me. I won't be able to keep pace with you and the team, not easily. But if I can get an extraction with them, that will be good enough for me. Once I get that last sample, I need to go back to Hereford for debriefing. Technically, I'm here autonomously, but orders are orders. This is your fight, and I'm with you until I get those samples, and figure this through." Jenny said, as Sabre looked around, a little frustrated that he wasn't going to have her for longer. After all, they needed her- the armour and arms she had were more than just help enough- an extra gun, to bring to the fight against the Russians.

"Promise me you'll stay at least. Long enough to make a difference. We need you to just help us- we can't do this alone. To fuck with what orders are, Jennifer, when you've got to stop the Russians. It's people like you who can do that- who can turn the tide of battle." Sabre said, a little aggressively, as Jennifer shook her head, her body language firm.

"What I do in this war, is of my own accord, and my own country's. I love France, Sabre, but this is not my war. This is yours- I am here to at least help establish what needs to be done, and make sure this never happens again. So that we know what we're dealing with. I'll stay as long as I can, but I'm telling you this now. We get to Montmartre, I get my sample, and we hole up and wait for the Delta team to come. We find Volk, capture him, and I leave with them. I go back to fighting for Queen and country, and do whatever it takes to win this war. This is not my fight- but know this, Sabre. I didn't come here to work with the Resistance- I came here to collect samples, intelligence, and get a contact here. But I will do what I need to get myself through, and you are not stopping me, from completing my job. Is that clear, Commander?" Jennifer said, in her own fit of rage, a little pissed off and just angry. She didn't like the sound of it- and despite him being OIC, it didn't matter. She was working for the SAS still, and this man's orders meant shit right now. He was likeable, but Jenny did not care, for what it meant. Sabre looked defeated, but still made a response.

"Fine. You do what you want, Lieutenant. You go and get your samples, and leave this city behind, for us to fight over, while you go back to Britain and get debriefed. You are helping my war, but you are leaving lives. You do what you want, Jennifer. But you think about it. Let me know if you want to stay." Sabre said, Jenny at least glad to hear that. Standing up, she looked at the map, and walked back to her suit, or what she had taken it apart of, was there. She walked up to one of the MOLLE pouches, and found an MP3 player, something for the downtime she thought to herself. For a time like this maybe- and Jenny knew that it was nice to know.

"I will, Commander. But right now, I need a shit, something to eat, and some rest. If you don't mind, I need to think." Jenny said, as she walked away, taking the MP3 player, and heading back to the other side. She would resupply herself before she went to get some rest, Jenny thought to herself. Sabre was firm on what he wanted- but Jenny knew not to give no quarter. Heading toward a separate room in the basement, clearly indicated with a toilet sign, she walked in, closing the rudimentary plywood door behind her. It was good to be back on her own- and out of that suit, at least.


	6. Hardline

**Through the Visor**

**Foreword: I guess I'm back into writing, and I don't know how long I will make this story. Somehow, I fancy making it considerably long, and throughout the missions of MW3 in Paris, but I really am unsure about how to further it. I don't want to affect the plot too much, but Jenny will be an extra in what you knew in Paris. I have a few ideas involving the plot after Paris, and maybe even extending the MW3 storyline a little.**

**Chapter Six: Hardline**

**0500 Hours**

Jenny woke up, for the second time this night, glad to be back up. She moved herself up, off the mattress, as she knew it was time. Most of the team were equipping up, and she knew that it was only half an hour now. Dawn had come up- and even though it wasn't here, Jenny knew that it was no more fighting in the dark. It was properly a new day- and though she knew it was good to be out of the suit, she knew that it was going to be the last time that she was going to be. This was the day when she finished her job, and got herself out of this place. She had slept a few hours, just thinking over what they had said, and knew what it meant. After all, this had become a different war now. This was no longer just a conflict against the Russians- they had invaded Europe, after all. To Jenny, she knew that now, clearing up was what was left, and she knew that there had been hard times. Clambering up, she looked around, and still heard the hum of the computers. They were still up, and Jenny found that particularly remarkable. What the hell drove them, Jenny did not know, but she knew that the geek squad got through this one way or another. Getting to her feet, off the mattress, she looked around, and headed over to the toilet. She begged for a piss, and decided to relieve herself, going back to the toilet. She had also eaten some MREs earlier, and despite the rag-tag facilities here, at least Jenny knew it was the only security that existed in friendly hands, here in Paris. Right now, an entire war was going on around this place, and she knew it wouldn't be any better. No doubt, however, that Jenny knew that wasn't her biggest problem.

Jenny thought of home, and her own desire to be here. To prove something, but now, she knew it was much more than that. She wasn't just fighting for herself, and her country. Now, something just seemed like it tied her to this place- to help the city. Help the GIGN, for as long as she knew she could. It wasn't much, but it was something. Yawning a little, she walked back into the meat storage, and over to where she had been talking earlier with Sabre. He was probably full of himself- but Jenny knew he was an honest man. Had seen too much that night, in terms of combat and what burden he had been left with. From what Jenny knew, most of his unit were killed at Satory, and remainder had made it to Paris, somehow. He had gotten to this restaurant, set up a resistance, and probably gotten a lot of civilians killed, in the process of killing quite a fair number of civilians. No doubt seeing death, fire and destruction in France's capital city had culminated for him. He had his mind, yet he didn't want people to leave it. Jenny was hit hard by what she had seen, but she knew that this wasn't her fight. Still, Jenny knew that she couldn't simply walk away from this now- and it conflicted in her mind. She didn't know what was right to do now- but Jenny just knew that it would come down to a decision at some point, and she'd do what she thought was best for herself. That was what her life was about- as an operative in the SAS, it meant working things out to the end, and figuring it through. Planning was everything- but knowing your position in a moment meant more, she thought to herself.

Finding her L86, she got to work. Jenny only had one spare drum, and knew that this thing wouldn't be easy to get spare magazines for. She eyed out for a replacement, aware that she would have to leave it. It wasn't going to be easy to explain why she had left her weapon behind, but she knew that in the end, the Armoury back at Hereford probably couldn't care less. The paraffin lamp lit up a table with a varied assortment of weapons, and Jenny peered at it, looking for her next tool. Her next LMG of choice- and she quickly saw one that caught her eye. A MK46, with a Hybrid Sight, Foregrip and Extended (Box) Magazine sat at the end of the table, along with a few spare boxes of ammunition for it underneath. Smiling, Jenny took it in her hands, weighing it up, as she checked the stock. It felt comfortable, robust, and most importantly of all, it only weighed a little more than her L86 LSW. Still, it probably had a higher fire rate, and the extended magazine would no doubt allow for more fire. The Hybrid looked like it would help with medium range target acquisition, and she knew that would probably pay off when she got into the streets, and had to deal with more ranged targets. Still with a proud smirk on her face, she took it, and put it by her suit, then coming back to the small armoury of weapons. She fancied a replacement for her FAD- it's high rate of fire made it inaccurate, and she wanted something with a little more bang for it's buck. The FAD just sprayed, and despite it being a very versatile weapon, another gun she found she knew instantly would become a little more handy. The SCAR-H, a SOCOM weapon, sat next to a FAMAS, a good choice that Jenny knew might be worthwhile. Taking it, she loaded it with a 20-round magazine, of 7.62 NATO rounds. It felt confident in her hold, as she checked the attachments on it. Right now, there were none- but she planned to fix that. Walking back to where she had left her FAD, on the ground, she begun to get to work on re-attaching the M320 on the SCAR-H, and the silencer too.

It took Jenny roughly ten minutes to transfer over all her stuff from the FAD to the SCAR-H, not bothering with moving the red dot sight. She left her two former weapons on the table, like she had found the other two, and got to replenishing the rest of her kit. A few more smoke, frag and flashbang grenades never hurt anyone, she thought to herself. That was a lie, obviously, but it never hurt to get extra ones while she could. She had her rucksack packed, and on the suit's back, and she knew that this was it. Back in. She hated moments like these- she knew she was ready to go, but at the same time, she didn't want to be. Still, Jenny knew that being a Juggernaut always made her feel good- to be nearly bulletproof, and lay down fire. It made her always glad that she could always fuck up some poor Russian's day. Poor Russians, she thought to herself? They were all pricks in her book now. They deserved to die. Jenny was glad she did the job- she knew they were only human, but what she had seen some of them do had reduced them from being that. They were animals when they wanted to be- but Jenny knew that they were still human, after all. Going back to the topic of getting her suit on, she put the water back into the rucksack, and got to work.

Looking at the map for one last time, and the suit's overall state, she got in, completely ready. She had done every last thing, and knew that it was go-time. No wasting it, no putting it off. Jenny felt calm, and focussed now only on the mission. It didn't matter about liberating the city herself- she was here to do one job, and one job only; to get those chemical samples, and get out of there. Maybe establish a sit rep, and now, helping out with finding this scumbag, Volk. She knew that the Deltas weren't going to be there to just get him for the hell of it- this guy apparently was tied into Makarov himself. That name sent shivers down her spine, she thought to herself, aware of exactly who, what and how he had orchestrated this. It was a horror story in reality- though she never wanted to think about that for too long. No, that wasn't worth it. What was worth considering was that she had to make whatever difference she could. Every time that hit her, it made some impact- but she knew that it came down to two big choices. Either stay here, possibly get killed or done for not following orders, something that did not seem like a big option to her, or simply get out with the Deltas, and Volk. Go home, and figure out what was next. No doubt she would get some recognition for it- this was a risk that she knew had been pretty crazy. Not worth thinking about, really. Still, as she got the suit on, bit by bit, that began to fade away. The mission came back to her as the main priority, and from here on out, Jenny knew that it was all that mattered.

**Roughly thirty minutes later**

Most of the GIGN soldiers were in the meat storage, checking their own weapons now. They were in uniform, and a few other civilians were among them, identifiable as resistance soldiers from a mile away. Jenny sat on a chair, in her Juggernaut armour, helmet in her lap along with her MK46. The black armour seemed a snug fit for her- and Jenny knew that it was, after all, her life now. The SCAR-H was on her side, where her FAD had previously been, and she had checked her hair. It wasn't going to get in the way at least, as Jenny looked over at Faucon and Sabre, by the map.

"Jennifer, I'm glad you could make use of the armoury. Took the MK46 and SCAR, I see." Sabre said, his own G36 in his hands and his full kit on. He had a rucksack on his back as well, and clearly looked ready to go out, back there.

"Nothing like the M249 platform. It'll kill a little faster." Jenny replied, smirking little- her tone seeming like it was in a not-wanting-to-cause-tension kind.

"Oui- C'est tres bon. That particular version is Navy Seals- one we had back at Satory, I suppose. Glad to see you might find some use of it- none of us want it anyway. That and the SCAR too." Faucon said, checking his MP5SD, the silenced barrel quite distinct. No doubt it was another thing he managed to scavenge from Satory- and it was in Jenny's opinion, a close quarters beast. The SAS's use of it was world-famous, and it never let you down. The calibre was a little weak, but still, that thing in the right situation had the accuracy, handling and versatility to work wonders, Jenny thought to herself.

"Of course. Let's just see how we do when we get out there. Any updates on our situation?" Jenny asked Sabre, changing the topic like it was on a dime. She seemed prepared, ready. Her intimidating stance on the chair almost seemed like it was going to make it break- she was neck to toe in the armour, the only piece left to put on being the helmet. The neckbrace seemed out of place, with her head barely higher than it, but it covered it well, and at least along with the armour she had, her neck wasn't broken every time there was a frag within a meter of her.

"We received word roughly an hour ago that there's another GIGN unit, moving from Versaiiles. They're roughly 8 men strong, commanding officer dead and under a Sergeant, of all things. They're moving to Montmartre as well- I don't know how, but they've found Volk's location already. Right here, of all places." Sabre said, as he paused, and pointed to a place on the map. It was just near the circle, and seemed like it was random.

"Les Catacombes. He's down there, apparently. The Delta team are being dropped here, at 1400 hours now. We're leaving early, but we need to secure a local area for them, and get them through. Otherwise, they'll get absolutely gunned down. Leaves you some time to get your sample, and reach us." Sabre added, as Jenny nodded.

"Fucking hell. Whatever those Americans think is punctual, they threw out the window. Last I heard, they were moving in at the morning." Jenny said, as Falcon quickly went to reply, Sabre instead speaking. It was better off, he thought to himself- to just assert the plan through his own view. He knew it was best he told Jenny himself.

"Well, that's what we got. So here's the plan. We'll move across to Montmartre, and hole up in this restaurant here, the Palme D'Or. We make our choice then- we either move to Volk's last known position, or we stay put, and wait it out. Either way, we're going to be really in the merde this time round." He said, as Jenny listened to each word, and built a mental picture of what had to be done. No doubt this was going to be a serious challenge- but despite that, she knew that they would get through it.

"There is one problem. I will never fit down in those catacombs, or those tunnels. Unless you want me to get this suit off, I can't do that." Jenny said, as Sabre looked quick to reply. Faucon instead checked over the rest of the GIGN squad, and their weaponry, also replenishing his own stash of ammo and grenades.

"Indeed. You'll have to move through, above. There are some alleyways, so you should be able to use those to your advantage. The secure point is here- the Delta team as confirmed this with us, and we'll hold Volk there, till the Deltas can take him away with you. You meet us there, and we'll go from there. That sound right?" Sabre said, as Jenny nodded once again, moving to reply.

"Sure does. We going to do this? Time isn't on our side here- I know they'll be coming in the afternoon, but it's a good idea if I can traverse most of this area here." Jenny said, pointing to the area near the cross, with her thick armoured hand.

"I see no reason why not. Grab anything you need- I'll check on the team, and we'll leave. Ricard will be fine with this lot- they know the basics on how to fire, and if we can meet those extra GIGN troops, that will help us a hell of a lot." Sabre spoke, as Jenny put on her helmet, and began to secure it down. She still was sitting, and as she did the straps, made a quick reply.

"Will do. I fancy scaring the crap out of some of those troops." Jenny said, as Sabre got up, with his G36, and left Jenny to it. She put her visor down, and checked that the helmet's communications worked okay. She walked back to where she had left some of her other equipment, and tried to get through to someone who she knew she hadn't talked to for a while, as she did.

"Baseplate, this is Knight-One-One. I'm at the restaurant- looks like it's a rudimentary signals centre here, over." Jenny said, as she knew she was on Baseplate's radio now. She hoped he was listening out –he had to sleep, obviously, but knowing he was there meant something at least. No doubt he had been up all night making sure the entire operations across Europe were going alright, along with the SAS's own work down in London and other cities. They had to stop looters, and restore order of some kind, as well as stop any other potential threat. No doubt they were flat out at the moment, and Jenny heard it, as Baseplate began to reply.

"Copy that, Knight. We've heard rumours about it being that- thanks for that confirm. Looks like the resistance is more complex than we first thought, so we'll see what we can do with getting information through. How's the GIGN team?"  
"They're fine. Down on manpower, but we're meeting another one at RV Bastione, on Montmartre Hill. I'll cope-I need confirmation on Team Metal though." Jenny said, as she checked her MK46, and held it in one hand for a moment. She put the visor down, and secured it tight, aware that she was sealed away again.

"They want Volk taken. Believe me; your GIGN mates have done most of the work in finding him. But we're pulling him out of a warzone, so you better keep your wits about you when you're out there. Apart from that, anything else to report?" Baseplate spoke, Jenny a little blank at first, but clear in what to reply.

"Negative. You know what I know, Baseplate. Over and out." Jenny said, finishing off, as she took her MK46 confidently in both hands. She saw the men assembling, getting gas masks on, and nodded to them.

"All good, Jennifer? You look like a tank in that thing. No wonder you survived as long as you did, before you reached us." Faucon said, nudging her on the shoulder, as she laughed a little.

"It's just a combination of luck, skill, and this stuff. Let's just hope we find this prick." Jenny said, half confidently and half coldly. She wanted to get out there- and knew that the faster that she got this done, the more probable the chance the rest of the GIGN squad would be able to hold off the Russians. There was no doubting it- they were really in the shit now. Sabre got his gas mask on, as the rest of the team checked their weapons. Two soldiers, one Jenny managed to pick out one as being called "Tueur", or in English, "Killer". No doubt he was one- his friend carried a FAMAS, while himself, he had a G36, like Sabre. It seemed that for the GIGN, that was their current weapon of choice, Jenny thought. It was a useful weapon- compact, and with low recoil, it was something that Gendarmes over here probably loved. Still, Jenny knew that it wasn't that hard hitting- in her time using it, she would take an L85 over it any day, simply because she liked the bullpup arrangement and layout, along with the fact that the weapon itself was much more robust.

Checking over her own armour- from the MOLLE pouches on her chest, to the rucksack on her back, she knew that she was good to go. The armour felt secure, and solid- on as it should be, and she knew she would be fine out there.

"Let's go. Now's a better time than ever, non?" Sabre said, as Jenny nodded, following the squad. They headed back to the stairs, and they walked up, Jenny already at the back with her slow pace. They opened the metal door, and walked out, Jenny last out and shutting it solidly. She kept walking, behind the group, and checked her weaponry. The spare mags for the SCAR were in the lower pouches and the ammunition boxes for the MK48 on her back, she reminded herself. It was always useful to know what went where, and at this moment, she knew exactly what and where everything was placed. Right now, she felt unstoppable, as her breathing quickened, and her heart rate increased already. Faucon took the metal bar out of the rear door, and opened it, the emergency exit of course. Following behind, her MK48 lowered, she was yet again, last out, Ricard shutting the door behind them.

"This way. We've got a mounted fifty calibre, so we should be able to engage some infantry, if we have to. We've got the benefit of being a little fast, so that's our plus." Sabre said, as Jenny looked around. The sun had definitely risen, and illuminated some of the darkness, the shade here making it still making it hard to see. But as promised, Jenny could see the open garage, leading underground and under the building itself. The building above it had been directly hit- but the garage itself looked intact. Smiling to herself, Jenny stayed right behind the other five, as she looked around. The gas was still in the air, but it was nowhere near as bad as the night before, Jenny thought to herself. When she dropped in on St Denis, then it had been cataclysmically bad. Most of that part of the city had been mostly intact, and was just over-run with Russians- the luck she had made getting through from there into the Metro, and toward the centre of the city was remarkable.

They all walked into the garage, down the ramp and into the underground. Jenny was at the back, but covering the rear. The sky was dark, overcast perhaps, but with a slight yellow glow, of the sunrise. That faded away, as they all were inside, in the seemingly empty parking garage.

"No enemies. I think we're clear." Faucon said, as Jenny looked behind, the sudden rushing of a jet above them easily audible.

"Fucking hell. That must be an Su-35. Maybe a Mig-29.." Faucon went on, as the noise of Russian could be heard across the garage. It was clear- one had spotted them, at the door on the other side, leading into the building itself.

"Merde! Russians, roughly 50m, other side!" Sabre yelled, as he raised his own G36C, and opened fire. A Russian by the other side, by a door who had noticed the group, quickly dropped, as the rest of the team rushed for cover. Jenny stayed exposed, but most of the team took cover by any cars they could, in the mostly empty area of the garage. Jenny knew that this, however, was what she did best.

"Bring them in. I'll hold their attention- move and pick them off. I got this." Jenny said, as she raised her MK46, and opened fire, moving as she did. She shot two more Russians who rushed out the same door, but couldn't get a bead on three others that came the same way. She put the magnifier up, and took cover by a pillar, breathing hard. Bullets sprayed everywhere around her- she had pushed a little further up, and now she was taking their flak. Moving from her cover, she tossed a single frag, bullets simply impacting her suit and not taking much use. Despite them being 7.62s from AK-47s and AKM rifles, they didn't do much, as she simply found them, aimed, and fired. One by one, she sprayed, and waited for the flash to drop them. It wasn't precision firing- but using the magnifier, she managed to spend less bullets spraying, and more taking them down. Moving from her cover, she kept moving, as bullets flew past, sometimes hitting her. She put the magnifier down, as she kept up the fire, and took out two more of them. The squad got a cluster nearby another door on her left flank, as Jenny tossed another toward the same door. A car exploded, as the frag took two soldiers and a car along with it, and the noise of car alarms could be heard.

"Keep it up! Faucon, move to the vehicle, and get on the fifty calibre! Jennifer, hold the front, while we move up!" Sabre said, as a simple:  
"Roger!" Could be heard from Faucon, as he made movement himself, toward exactly that. Jenny got back behind another pillar, crouching slightly as she did, bullets still ripping her cover to shreds. She knew it wouldn't last, so putting the magnifier up, and adjusting her grip on the foregrip, popped out again. She mowed down three more soldiers behind another car, with a few bursts of fire, and then turned to her left, where two more Russians emerged. The noise of gunfire filled the garage, but another one that Jenny distinctly heard came through- the noise of the fifty calibre from the Peugeot, which proceeded to mow down another set of Russian soldiers, and blow up a van by one of the doors. Seemed like they had been in the building above- little did they know they were so close to a resistance operation and Jenny knew that Sabre probably knew that too. No doubt that getting out of here would be a good idea, and she looked over at where the squad was, for a moment. Her large and imposing armour had surely scared the crap out of the Russian infantrymen, before she had mowed them down with LMG fire. She felt good about that- and emerging from cover again, standing in the middle, she kept up the fire, for effect. Two more Russians dropped, as she heard the yelling of them, through the helmet. It was like it was heavily muffled- but she knew that it was definitely a scream of pain. Blanking it out, she stopped firing, as she knew she had taken in that moment a hell of a lot of hits. It was her job, after all. She was a Juggernaut- and this was what she did. Take the hits, and lay down fire. Turning around, as the garage completely turned quiet, she walked to the jeep, and saw the squad already getting on.

"C'est bon. C'est bon." Sabre said, as Jenny laughed a little over the comms.

"My pleasure. Believe me; this MK46 does the trick alright. Are you going to stop being a fucking charmer, or get us over to Montmartre?" Jenny asked, a little slyly, as she walked over to the P4, parked up between a pillar and another car. It seemed like this place was relatively vacant- and as Jenny walked over, she knew she had just given them a taster. Taking bullets, and laying them down. She knew that most of her mates didn't have this privilege- and here she was. A female Juggernaut. That was something that made her acknowledge the suit a little more, to know that it was hers.

Walking up to the P4, she saw Sabre get in, as well as the others inside already. She got on the back, securing herself to it with a karabiner that was near her spine-guard. She sat inside, on the metal, Faucon's stance with the Browning above her. She kept her MK46 raised, her legs sticking off the back of it, as she looked across to see Tueur in the same position.

"Fine then. Hang on. We'll be going through mostly alleyways- we need to try and avoid as much Russian armour and infantry as we can. I have a route in my head- but don't expect this to be an easy ride. There's an AT4 in the back, by the way." Sabre said, starting the engine, and revving it a little.

"Acknowledged. Love of God; let's not remind ourselves what we're up against here. Fingers crossed we'll get there mostly unscathed." Jenny said, as she checked the MK48's box magazine. It seemed half-full- and that was good enough for her, for the moment anyway. Raising it to aim, she held it confidently by the grip, the retractable stock nicely sitting against her shoulder. It felt nice to use- and confident to have. The jeep moved a little, clearly under a lot of weight, and Sabre clearly knew what to do- he drove it rapidly out of the garage, up the ramp and taking a left, swerved hard. He put the pedal quite literally to the metal floor, and the P4's shitty diesel engine roared quietly, going a little faster. Even to most of the GIGN soldiers- this was a piece of absolute, outdated, shit. Still, they went up to 40, in the alleyway, Sabre now knowing they had to get there.

The alleyway was barely wide enough, but that didn't matter. They'd just keep going at this pace, Jenny thought to herself- and that in itself didn't matter. Right now, and so long as they actually got there, that was what was important. Right now, she was with them- and she knew that at least by helping them out, she'd get those samples, and get out of this slowly turning hellhole. Last night had been an experience and a half, she thought to herself. Paris burned, and now, they were in the aftermath. Jenny just hoped that they would get to some conclusion about this. That what she did was worth it. Because she knew that what Sabre was doing right now meant everything to France and him, and that herself, she only had an objective. Nevertheless, it was what war was. They had their enemy- the Russians- and she knew that in the end, they were all fighting to make sure that this never happened again. That was the conclusion she kept coming to, as they swerved out of the alleyway, and down the road.

**Afterword: Well, I guess I wrote this with a lot more time to spare. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter- and feel free to review, or favourite it even. I think I am getting into the stride of things, and over the writing of this, ideas have formed in my head about what to do with it. I am slowly developing my own writing into the plot as well (after not writing for a while), so I guess it will improve over time. Chapter Six should come sooner or later, but when it does, you won't be disappointed. **


	7. To Montmatre

**Through the Visor**

**Chapter Seven: To Montmartre**

**Foreword: Another mid-sized chapter, I guess. Just the transport to Montmatre Hill (the location of the two missions) and kind of a lead up to "Toxic Paradise." A prologue, if you will.**

Jenny held on tight, as they swerved onto the street, and down into the rubble. There wasn't much Russian activity- not at this time, anyway.

"Keep your sightlines visible, gentlemen. We're exposed as fuck. Jennifer, we're dropping you 500m from the restaurant. Shoot anything that follows us- you know the drill." Sabre said, as their speed increased, Faucon scanning the area. They were speeding along now- down the now empty Parisian streets, where cars and rubble were around. It was truly a shadow of itself- and Jenny knew that it was going to be another rebuilding job for the French government. Since WW2, it had never been invaded, and looking at it now, Jenny could only guess that the city was never going to be the same again. The buildings were either alright, partially destroyed with perhaps a wall or two missing, or just rubble- being completely demolished. Most buildings fell into the second category- though she had seen enough of the other two. It seemed that today was another day for change- the Russian Ground Forces were going to have to be on their guard, and hold the city out. They were being trapped- locked in by the Coalition forces, and no doubt they would fight hard to hold Paris.

"So why do you French always use restaurants as hold-outs? I swear that you've got something about the food here, Sabre." Jenny said, with a little confidence, still holding her MK46 up and keeping her legs out of the back.

"La cuisine est magnifique, non? They tend to have a lot of room- better off than anything else, and it's easy to set up choke points in them. It's a coincidence, Jennifer." Sabre said, Jenny just thinking out precisely why he had said that. Maybe in defence of these places- but she knew that even she liked the look of them. To be in a restaurant, in Paris, was an adequate place to die- even if it was mostly destroyed. That wasn't probably it either, Jenny humorously thought to herself. No way, was it that.

"Two jeeps, left side!" Faucon yelled, as he turned the fifty cal, and most of the GIGN soldiers turned their guns to it. They swerved out onto the road, as Sabre turned hard himself, taking the Peugeot into an alleyway.

"Hang on! Take them out!" Sabre said, as he kept up the revs, the alleyway between two buildings. Turning again, he turned out into another street, the two Russian GAZ jeeps still following. They were struggling to get their own machine guns on the GIGN jeep, but Jenny knew that if they did, this thing wouldn't last long. Opening fire herself on the front one, the magnifier down, she held her MK46 confidently, and with precision. The holographic at least gave her enough aiming reach, and within a few seconds, it took an effect- a few bullets slammed through the front of it, and hit the driver, causing it to spin out, and in turn, tip over.

"One down! Get that other one!" Jenny yelled over the radio, as Tueur opened fire. He took the M320 on his G36, and fired on the GAZ, as it pulled closer and closer, firing it when it was within meters range. The 40mm round quickly destroyed it, hitting the engine and quickly wiping it out, in a much more explosive manner than the other jeep had been disabled. The fuel tank went up, and Jenny smiled to herself, as it exploded.

"Il plancher, Il plancher! Both down!" Tueur said, as Jenny looked down at the box magazine of the MK46, and made the decision- now was a better time than ever to reload.

Taking a new box off her back, below her rucksack, she took the old one out and let it drop, attaching the box to the MK46 itself, and then putting the belt of ammunition into it. Cocking it, as she put the MK46 to the side, she saw infantry on the street, and instinctively fired, barely after she put the new box in.

"Infantrie! We've got a tank in front, I'm going round!" Sabre said, as Jenny kept firing, on whatever infantry there were, and Jenny felt the inertia- Sabre hit the handbrake, and skidded the entire jeep, turning left. He floored it, as the noise of a tank round could be heard, barely within them. It was a T-90- truly a fine Russian main battle tank, but that didn't matter to Jenny right now. Getting out of here alive did. Firing on whatever infantry were behind, Sabre's focus was completely different. He drove up a staircase, and then turned right sharply, along another alleyway, clearly not intended for cars. It seemed like it opened up into a shopping area, with a pedestrianized area, somewhere that Sabre and probably most of the soldiers aboard didn't give two shits about.

"We've got two more jeeps, closing! Faucon, get them!" Sabre said, looking back, as Jenny opened fire herself. She opened fire on the jeeps, taking out a passenger in one as she took the driver in the other, sending the jeep toward a shop window. It slammed through, and yet again, tipped over, this time, the fuel tank going up as well. Seemed like it had just ruptured as it went over- maybe a loose spark, as it went in taking out most of the side of the shop.  
"Boom, motherfucker! One down!" Jenny added, as their own jeep skidded, and they turned. The Vodnik behind them began to fire its KORD MG at them, already planting bullets all over the place. Faucon replied with his own fire, and Jenny felt even the odd bullet hit her suit. She was a bigger target than the rest of the squad after all- but she had to fire too, opening up on the cabin.

"Merde! Sabre, any way out of this?" Faucon asked, opening fire on the machine-gunner's turret, and quickly saw him drop. Their own jeep itself was riddled in bullets- but it ploughed on nevertheless. The MG wasn't going for a while- but Jenny realized that the Russian on the Vodnik's MG had just ducked behind the gunshield, and was coming back up.

"Hang on! This is going to be pretty improvised!" Sabre shouted over the comms, as Tueur loaded another 40mm round into the M320, emptying out the previous shell casing. Faucon just kept up the fire, keeping the soldier on the MG suppressed, as Jenny herself kept trying to take the driver. She couldn't get a clean shot- down the shopping parade, they couldn't do it. But what Sabre did next defied what Jenny knew as "logical" driving.

Turning left, he swerved into a shopping complex, and smashed through the window, the noise of the tyres skidding and the entire jeep nearly tipping over, with the weight of them and the turn. The Vodnik stopped, and then turned in, as Tueur checked his M320.

"Bring him closer, I'll take him out!" Tueur said, as he took it by it's grip, and prepared to fire. It would take one shot to the cabin, and that thing was out of it. Their own P4 slowed down, allowing for Tueur to get a better shot on, as the Vodnik passed on their right. They were driving right in the middle of the shopping mall- an escalator passed on her left, and a lift too, as they were separated for a moment, putting off his aim. They were practically side by side, she thought to herself. Now wasn't the time to screw up. Tueur adjusted his position, and fired on the side as they were alongside again, the noise of the 40mm HEDP round slamming into the side of the Vodnik, and blasting it apart. It was a bit more solidly made than those other pieces of shit, she thought to herself- and it definitely did some damage, as it blew most of the occupants in the rear apart, and out. Even the machine gunner was completely exposed, as Jenny opened fire on them, adjusting her own position. Combined, they put enough fire into it to eventually make it go up as well, the fuel tank also being hit after the sustained fire from the Browning fifty caliber.

"They're out of it! I think that's the last of them. From here on out, we'll stay down the alleys. Just keep sharp- Montmartre's a long way yet." Sabre added, as he slowed down considerably, a staircase ahead. Driving straight down it, the entire jeep juddered, as they slowly crawled down the staircase, and down to the bottom of them. The Peugeot then slammed through another glass sliding door, the entire momentum cutting through like it was butter. Jenny took the chance to reload again, as they drove out onto a street, for moments. Sabre speeded up, as they then drove directly into an alleyway, between another two buildings, and from here on out, Jenny knew that it was the worst of it. She was expecting more than that- but for the moment, it looked like they had sliced through most of the worst stuff. Now, they just had to get through to Montmartre. The moment when the jeep came to an absolute halt and the noise of the tyres skidding said otherwise. Because it was then that Jenny heard it.

"T72, other side! Grab AT, and everyone, out!" Sabre yelled, as he got out, Jenny instinctively grabbing the AT4 behind her in her position, also taking off the karabiner holding her in place on the back rail of the jeep. She took the AT4 over her shoulder, along with her MK46 attached to her chest rig, and ran from the jeep, down into where another alleyway started, heading toward a road. A tank round could be heard, quickly destroying the P4, as she backed against a wall, holding herself there. Her heart pounded, as she saw Tueur take the AT4 off her, and she managed to get her own MK46 back. It was too fast to comprehend- they had to get out of there. That tank was probably bearing down on them, and now, the AT4 was the only chance they had of taking it out.

"Tueur, destroy that tank! Faucon, try and find us a van, or something! We need to move!" Sabre yelled over the comms, as Jenny stayed in cover. She saw Faucon moving her way, and followed behind, as Tueur prepared to fire on the tank.

"Faucon, I got your back. Street's crawling with hostiles, watch out." Jenny said, as she followed slowly behind, in comparison to his fast run. He moved to a postbox, and dived for cover behind it, as a few Russian infantrymen disembarked from a truck. Jenny simply opened fire, using a combination of hip-fire and aimed fire to take out the group. Half of them were dead before they even got off the truck, whereas the others quickly got behind cover. Faucon moved down the street, and Jenny knew she was alone, as she took out the soldiers from the truck. Her armour was taking a considerable amount of hits- and she kept herself up, firing as she stopped moving. She stood not in a majestic way, but in one that looked courageous, as kept her stance at the end of the alleyway. She had taken out most of the soldiers, and poured fire into their area, moving up to where Faucon had taken cover by a car.

"Infantry, inbound down the street! Keep up the fire, I'm moving to that white van on the left!" Faucon said, as Jenny kept covering fire, using cars along the street for cover. She kept down, as she knew that by the time she finished this box off, she would be probably in the back of that thing. Emerging up, and tossing a smoke grenade in front of the van's position, she waited as it burst, and then fired. The noise of screams could be heard, as Jenny moved forward, firing whatever she could on the Russians in front of her position.

Moving across from that position, back to the pavement and on the street, she crouched a little, as she kept up the fire. Bullets were hitting her, hard, and simply blowing off, Jenny truly feeling like she was taking them for a ride.

"Come on then. That all you got?" Jenny said, a little sarcastically, trying to keep her mind occupied as she kept up the fire. The soldiers in the smoke quickly dropped, as the noise of the van starting over the gunfire could be heard.

"Get in! We've got Russians massing at our position, we need to get the hell out of here." Faucon said, as Jenny achknowledged that, and moved to the van. She opened the rear doors, and despite the heavy armour, practically dived in, falling in. She adjusted her position inside, and gave a thumbs up to Faucon, who clearly knew what she meant. The front window was practically smashed in, and but Faucon didn't have the time to kick it out, and instead, reversed back, flooring the throttle. It already sounded like it went faster than the shitty P4- the engine was probably no better, but no doubt that there was a less weight on it, and this thing would shift.

"Cover our backs! Sabre, we've got a van! What's the status on that tank?" Faucon asked, as he did a J-turn, turning it into the alleyway as gunfire lined the entire side. Jenny raised her MK46, and opened fire on the cluster of Russian infantry who had closed in from further down the Parisian street, taking a few of them out along with the last bullets of the box. Beginning the long reload process, a loud rocket could be heard- and it had to be nothing over than the AT4. Jenny didn't see it happen, but Faucon saw every moment of it, as he skidded to a halt where Sabre and the rest of the squad were waiting. The AT4 slammed into the side of the old T72, an ancient tank by the standards of 2016, and quickly penetrated, quickly blowing the side of the tank apart. The modern AT round had defeated the armour of the tank, and blown most of it apart, not completely destroying it, but definitely killing the crew and disabling it.

"Tank is down, repeat, tank is down! Go, go, go!" Sabre responded, as it hit, the entire squad moving to the van. Faucon kicked in the windshield, and the rest of the team got in the back, Sabre alongside Faucon at the front. What he had said moments earlier came to fruition- the van skidded, as it pulled away, and they quickly turned right, into the alley where the tank had been at the end of. They drove past their old P4, scraping it as they passed, and turned onto the street, past the disabled T72. They were leaving that, along with the alleys behind, as Sabre could already see Montmartre Hill, and the church that stood at the top of it.

"We're approximately halfway. Reload your weapons, and scan your areas!" Sabre said, reloading his G36C, and most of the team did the same. Jenny was right at the back of the van, in the middle, but she still stood stable, with her MK46. She had already reloaded it, and cocked it, the 200-round belt locked and loaded for more killing. Smiling to herself, as she leant against the side, she looked over at the rest. They seemed interested to see the Juggernaut who had done what they expected- take the hits, and lay down the fire. Her black armour looked as good as it would, despite the fire it had taken, and she looked like she was a Juggernaut.

"We're clear back here. Sabre, let's try not to get killed again." Jenny said, as she checked her neckbrace, and clicked her neck, keeping her MK46 close.

"I'll try, mon ami. No guarantees though." Sabre said, as they turned back into an alleyway, headed for the hill. The sunrise had risen even further- it was maybe 6:30am now, and the orange glow had become brighter and brighter, lighting up most of the cloudy sky. It seemed like it was just another overcast morning in Paris- though she knew it was probably her last. And it wasn't just another – she was glad to be alive, after all that. She had been shot at yesterday, and in the night, as well. Now, she was going to be shot at for the rest of today, if that was the pattern so far, she thought to herself. No, now she made her move, to get through this, get those samples, and get out of here. Sabre was flooring it again, and wanted to make up for lost time, by driving rapidly, and fast. They would be there very soon- and Jenny knew that she was going straight back into to the fire.

**Afterword: Another chapter in the story I guess. I guess it was going to originally be a lot shorter, but it turned out to be longer, and I felt like doing some car-chase style scenes. So yeah. As well as that, I guess that you can start to see some more combat involved with the team, but she'll be on her own during Toxic Paradise. **


	8. Walkthrough

**Through the Visor**

**Chapter Eight: Walkthrough**

Roughly ten minutes passed since the alleyway, and Jenny had been waiting. Suddenly, the van came to a stop, Jenny clinging on, but even she couldn't stop what happened next. She fell right back, right onto her ass, against Tueur who also came down.

"Sorry. I think this is my stop- thank you, Sabre." Jenny said, picking herself up, as she looked out the back, Tueur looked a little hit, but stayed silent, as Jenny kept her head down, coming out of the back of it. The van's suspension rose, as her heavy suit and her weight came out, Jenny looking back at the van. The sun had risen further and further- though she knew that going right now wasn't a good idea. The area seemed much less dense, in terms of shops, and the gas was thick in the air. They were clearly close to the one of the deployments of the chemicals.

"No probleme, Jennifer. You know the area- you're roughly 1km from the restaurant. Go and find what you have to, and meet us. See you soon." Sabre added, as she nodded, looking back. The street was mostly intact, and miraculously, they hadn't encountered any Russians for the last 10 minutes either. It had gone cleanly- and she knew that this area wasn't going to be empty. Moving off the main road, and onto a small one where a few shops were she held her MK46 low, as she scanned the area around. Suddenly, a new voice came into her headset.

"Knight-One-One, this is Overlord. How copy, over?" The voice said, Jennifer quickly identifying it- this was an American one, and she could only guess it had something to do with the Deltas.

"This is Knight-One-One, receiving you loud and clear. First Lieutenant Jennifer Henderson, 22nd SAS." Jenny replied, as she looked around, heading further down, along the middle.

"Affirmative, Knight. I've got the intel on your objectives- and your current position, and armour. I've been sent the results from your earlier tests, and I am asking that we definitely need one more sample, to confirm our results. I have directives to point you through this one, and get yourself to the Delta LZ." Overlord said, Jenny still keeping an eye out.

"Sure thing then. I'm already moving to chemical deployment Site Six Tango. My current operator is Baseplate." Jenny asked, as she veered off the main part of the street, onto the pavement instead.

"I understand. But right now, I've controlling the orders. Baseplate moved you to my operational command, so that you're working with Team Metal. I've been briefed on your sit-rep, and what you found earlier today. ELINT is currently working with your find on Rue Tronchet, and we're beginning to map a resistance pattern in Paris. Your chemical finds are helping us to find out what we're dealing with in Paris, and we understand that you fought through the Russian resistance around Eglise Madeline."

"That's practically all I've done. You know I've got a Juggernaut suit, right?" Jenny asked, as Overlord seemed to reply in the voice that he always did.

"Roger that. We've got a supply drop roughly 50m near your position. Fell right into the side of a building- parachute's snagged on the second floor, and it's practically inside. Recommend you hole up your position for the next few hours, scout out the area from that position, and then move- right now, we have an armoured division moving past Montmartre and I don't want to risk the only chemical asset I have in the area." Overlord said, as Jenny looked around, looking up and above.

"What's in it, by the way?" Jenny asked, as she held up her MK46, looking ahead, and keeping her wits about her. She scanned the area, her armour and weapon imposing, as she kept against the wall.

"You've got a laptop, one AS50 sniper rifle along with two Javelin anti-armour launchers, as well as a set of ammunition for your weapons. There are a few bricks of C4 you might need if you deem it necessary to destroy objects, and an IR strobe for mounting on your suit. You've got one AC-130 Spooky coming into your vicinity, callsign Warhammer, at 1300 hours, and intel suggests that traffic is going to increase in your area, infantry-wise." Overlord said, as Jenny stuck by the wall, scanning both sides of the street. She looked up, and right, noticing the parachute that was stuck by a balcony. The crate went inside the building, which was partially destroyed- it seemed like an impossible drop, but Jenny knew it was one that would definitely help.

"Roger that. Why am I moving when the infantry are moving through the area, rather than now when there's next to none?" Jenny asked, as she scanned around, and looked for an entrance to the building. She walked into a shop at the end of the street, and looked around, above the shelves that were inside out at the street's cobbles and bumps.

"The Russian Armoured division will come your way unless you wait it out. They're mobilizing past Montmartre, and heading north, toward St Denis. An infantry company following behind according to satellite Intel, and is looking to set up at roughly 1250 hours in your direct area of sampling. You'll be in a good position to ambush, and use Warhammer as support." Overlord replied, as Jenny nodded for some random reason, finding a door at last. Going through, she headed to a staircase, and began the long walk up.

"Copy that. At least with that AC-130, I'll be able to cut through them quickly. Why have I got the AS50 and Javelin?" Jenny asked, as she walked the stairs slowly, her breathing becoming harder as she went up each and every one. She was a sitting duck, but she knew that she was a Juggernaut after all. A feared soldier- head to toe in ballistic protection based on a modified bomb suit, and able to take a hell of a beating- from both shrapnel and bullets. That felt good to know, Jenny thought to herself- she sacrificed fast movement for this, and when you were facing down a hell of a lot of soldiers, while collecting chemical samples, this was better than just a gas mask and an M4A1.  
"It should help as temporary support, Knight. Enemy forces will close on your position, so I recommend you set up a perimeter near the drop, and use all weapons provided to hold out. Once you clear the area, move out, and head toward the first deployment. You know the drill from there- I'll keep tabs on you from the AC-130's cameras. There's two more I'll keep a track on, and once you have them, move to the GIGN position. Volk is the priority, but right now, the Deltas are 200 miles away, and you're the only asset I have in the area to get these chemicals sampled." Overlord said, as Jenny kept an eye out. She reached the top of the staircase, on the second floor. Moving along, she barged open a locked door, and saw the airdropped package, hanging inside. The parachute held it in place- but she knew that it was definitely here alright. Moving up to it, as she placed a claymore behind her position, she put her MK46 down, and walked up to it. Unhooking the chute lines from it, she dragged it over to another corner in the room, a blank and empty place. Maybe halfway through redecoration- the floor was stone, and a room along from where Jenny stood by the partially demolished wall, there were loose floorboards, and wallpaper hanging down from the ceiling. Taking it, to the corner, as she looked out the partially demolished wall, she smiled to herself, looking at the view. The wall was fine up to halfway up where a window had been with the rest of it above practically non existent and revealing floors above, while the other room, where a balcony was, didn't look like it had been too affected. Shutting the door to the other room, she moved the crate a little to by the wall, and looked over, at the dawn over Paris.

Turning her attention back, she unpacked the crate, breaking the lock and breaking effectively apart. The weapons were revealed- and a smile came on her face, as she saw what was there. She got instantly to work- revealing the two Javelins, partially assembled from the top; she placed them next to the crate, while she took the AS50 out next, which also just needed some assembly. This was like flat-pack furniture, she thought to herself. Except this was deadly, in very different ways to what flatpack furniture you would get at IKEA. That drove you insane- this was different, and was what you used to kill. She wasn't the most proficient of snipers, but she knew the AS50 well enough to kill with it. Still, the thought of it being "furniture" made her think about what it really had been. And what it was now. She had a million different thoughts on it, but one came into mind. It was her little apartment, in Montmartre Hill, overlooking the stereotypical Parisian cobbles, with a view of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Her place, a nice place, somewhere where maybe she could bring back a French boy and had a stereotypical relationship. She could eat baguettes, crepes and snails in the local restaurants as well as drink down cups of coffee in the local cafes, along with enjoying the merits of living in Paris, Europe's seemingly most interesting city. Go and enjoy the nightlife, go and enjoy a metropolitan life in this city. Everything that most of the world saw of Europe, they saw here. It was perfect- but that was a lie. Russian soldiers were in the streets, chemicals were in the air, deadly if inhaled enough and most of all, this was in the middle of a warzone- the first point basically, but it did have some damage. That was what made her saddened about it all- it made her emotional a little, about a normal life, but she got rid of that thought too, as she clicked one of her fingers, still going through the crate.

Taking two more 200-round boxes of MK46 mags, and even a few .357 rounds for the MP412 REX, she didn't bother with the extra SCAR-H mags, knowing it would weigh her down more than she was already taking. She mounted the IR strobe on her shoulder, engaging it as she knew that it would be better to be safe than sorry when that AC-130 came in area, and got it's thermal imaging on, firing weapons down on them. Taking some of the C4, she the sticks between a few freed up MOLLE pouches, rigging them to one detonator that she had- it would probably pay off if she needed to breach a building, with a bit more force. She also took the laptop, luckily working despite the hard impact the crate probably hard, and walked over with it to the wall. Taking off her rucksack, she barely managed to get into it, with her thick gloved hands. She somehow got it online, after a little trouble and from there, got into the network.

"Knight, you are cleared to access the UAV in area. It's at 5,000ft, zoomed toward your area. Should give you an idea about the enemy armour movements, along with other useful area intel you will require." Overlord said, noticing on his end that she was coming online with the laptop. Smiling, he patched her into the feed that he was seeing, of Paris from 5,000ft up.

"Copy that, Overlord." Jenny replied, as she saw the feed come up, and watched. Turning the camera a little, the very quiet whine of the engine audible, she looked on. Tank after tank followed the canal near Montmartre, and infantrymen were all over the area. Jenny turned it a little, and looked over at where her rough area was- she recognized the road she had come from, and went down it, to where she barely recognized where the building she was in stood. From there, she turned the camera, to have a look at the movement in the area. She spent another ten minutes, and was amazed to see nothing. It was mostly destroyed, but she only saw clusters of infantry within roughly 300m of her current location. They weren't even down her street, or near the intersection- they were completely elsewhere, and that was good. At least she wouldn't have them to deal with, she thought to herself. Looking over, she left it by the opened crate, on and monitoring her position.

"Thanks for that. I think I know what I need to know on my surrounding area. Setting up defence. Looks like I'm in for a long run." Jenny said, as she walked over to the AS50, and got to work on assembling it. Putting it together, she attached the variable thermal scope to it, and mounted it up on the window, putting the bipod down and the magazine in. She assembled the two Javelins, and put them by the wall, this taking roughly 20 minutes to do. She then looked out the window, and not seeing anything, walked back to where the laptop was. She sat by her MK46, and smiled, knowing that maybe this was her dream, to be in Paris, in a bleak yet perfect apartment, with a Juggernaut suit with plenty of weapons to use at her disposal. Just in a different way now, but she knew that at least she could do something to hold out. The claymore would probably go off if anyone decided to visit, and she knew that there was no way out but straight back the way she came; that was, if the Russians came to knock, anyway.

Taking the laptop back on her groinguard, the Juggernaut that was Jenny looking very casual at the moment. She felt good- and knew that her own suit hadn't really been modified too much, in terms of personalization. She had given a typical "Kick Me!" on the rear groinguard, a distinctive piece of Kevlar that stood out among the rest of the armour. Her rank, SAS insignia and "Lt Henderson" were displayed on cloth that was sown into the armour, just below where a shoulderpad was, and a distinctive British flag was on the side of her neckbrace. It was carved out- though it looked more like an imprint. Apart from that, she had left it mostly undecorated, though she was considering maybe adding a few more things to it. However, as she sat back, glad everything was up, her eyes were now focussed on the laptop screen, waiting out for the Russians to make their move first. Jenny had a lot of waiting to do- six, seven hours weren't going to melt away, but she knew it was worth waiting out for. To spring the trap the Russians weren't expecting. To rain down sniper, Javelins, and LMG fire on them, not at once but in enough time to make them think. That and the fact that when she walked out of here, she was still a Juggernaut. And she was ready for this- the last sample, an entire company of Russians in her way and an AC-130 to help her. How could this get any worse from now, Jenny thought. That was bad luck, she reminded herself- so she changed from that in her head, to mentally plotting out a route from his current position to the last chemical sampling area.

**Afterword: Well, I did what I did here. Not the longest of chapter, but it leads up to Toxic Paradise- kind of what happens before. The next chapter will be practically launching into it- what you expect, if you've done the Special Ops mission, with a few modified bits. **


	9. Force Multiplier

**Through the Visor**

**Chapter Nine: Force Multiplier**

**Foreword: Yes, I have used Google Translate to do this Russian. So it will probably be wrong, but I hope it adds to the effect of what is going on.**

**October 9th, 12:54AM**

**Somewhere near Montmartre Hill**

**Paris, France**

Hours passed. Jenny had gotten maybe an hour or two of sleep, but she had stayed on overwatch. Even in her heavy armour, she had made full use of her kit. Monitoring what was where, and the movement. She could occasionally hear Russians, a little muffled anyway, through her helmet. She had kept an overwatch- the UAV had left her area, for refuelling, but now, she knew that at least she could act. The infantry were louder than ever, and patrolling the streets. War was coming. She had heard it so- the Coalition forces were driving for Paris, and now, she was in the middle of it. Best she did something now, she reminded herself. She didn't want to join the dead now, after all. She knew that after six hours of wearing the same armour, and breathing through a filter on a heavily armoured suit, you would get pissed. But somehow, she didn't. Her visor wasn't too badly fogged up, and for the most part of it, she had held out here, waiting. Thinking about her adventure, here in Paris- and where she had now landed, in an apartment with more weaponry and tools at her disposal than any one soldier should have.

Knowing that this was nearly it, she waited till the time went to 12:55. Then she would make her move. Take out the infantry below, drag them over here. She would leave, take the rest out, and head down the route. She had mentally planned it- using her GPS, she had traced it out, and knew it like the back of her skull. What to expect, what to see, how many meters before turning. Her weapons were confident, and right now, she stroked the MP412. She reminded herself back to when she took it. That was a thrill and a half. After gaining her second to last sample, she made a raid on a Russian command post. Surprisingly, she walked away from it in one piece. Jenny knew to herself never again. After raiding that place, the prize she had earned was a MP412 REX, as used by one of the officers there. He had tried shooting her- three got her, lucky fucker, she thought. Joke was on him- Jenny had shot him herself, and taken his prized possession, Jenny still unaware of what the writing on the handle meant. She didn't read it that well- speaking, she was fine, and even with limited Cyrillic, but of all the things here, it was too complex. She tried going word by word, but couldn't be bothered in the end, as she put it back.

Taking the MK46 by her side, she pulled it over, and pushed against the wall to get up. Clambering up, she held it by her side, the box magazine loaded. Walking over to the window, she looked out, and already begun her search for enemies. Seeing a UAZ stop, with a cluster of infantry around it, she knew that this was it. Moving over to where the AS50 was, dropping the MK46 on the ground momentarily, she knew that even though sniping wasn't her forte, this would be a bit of fun. The rifle was familiar to her- she had used this before, and knew what did what. Her breathing was hard, and it made her aim shaky, even with the bipod set up. Looking down the street, toward the left, she saw them simply soldiering, and probably unexpectant of what she was about to do.

Pulling the trigger once, twice, three times, she watched, as each and every bullet headed to target. One hit two in the torso, another to another soldier's head, and another to the forth man's gut. It dropped them quick, Jenny's breathing hard as she exhaled, and she knew there was one last shot. She focussed hard, and prepared herself for this. That bastard dies, she said. Lining him up, she fired by reaction, the bullet missing by a meter as it ricocheted. Cursing under her breath, she heard him yell, and already knew what was going on.

Reloading the AS50 quickly, knowing that this thing was going to be her only long-range weapon against this end of the street, the yelling got louder. Jenny thought she may have wounded one- but it sounded like it was more in desperation. Loading the magazine into the mechanism, she cocked it and instantly got to work. She lined up the target, who was wailing for attention, yelling what Jenny could only assume to be sniper, knowing what her action made. The bullet slammed into the base of his spine, blood splashing out as it knocked him down. The 50 cal round made short work of him, as Jenny adjusted herself. She saw more Russian troops moving, and knew that this would be the last of her sniping. Her breathing was completely irregular- she was no sniper, she was a Juggernaut, for fucks sake, she thought to herself. An armoured sniper was as much of an irony as it was displeasure for her. Jenny knew however that it was at least good for the moment, keeping this lot at bay so that she could save some rounds on her MK46.

Quickly taking out two more soldiers, with effective shots to the upper torso, she turned a little more, already hearing the aimed fire. That was futile, she reminded herself. Nothing would come of it- because now she saw their flash, and it stuck out more than ever, even in the overcast mid-day of Paris. Lining them up, she shot off the rest of the magazine, dropping them in the process. Already, she knew it was a good idea that she had stopped- the noise of gunfire to the right of the street was audible, and she already knew that the time of sniping was over. Dropping it, she moved back to where her MK46 lay, knowing that was a good solution for them. However, before she could even do that, the noise of thunder could be heard, and it already sent shockwaves more than Jenny even thought about.

Being thrown backwards, she landed flat on her back, already seeing what had happened. That was a tank round, and it had hit the other room, further along. The floor, in the process of being redecorated, was permanently taken out, with most of it collapsed and subsided. Jenny quickly realized what she had to do- that tank was probably in the area, and was driving her out. Knowing she had to react quickly, she clambered straight back up, despite her heavy armour weighing her down and almost pinning her, knowing what she had to do. This room was intact- but she had a doorway leading into an exposed part of the building, the floor blown apart and the floor below visible- where the shell had hit, to be precise. It must have hit quite accurately, and the force of the shell's impact was what probably threw her back, and out of it for a moment. Slowly moving to the Javelin was, she picked up the heavy launcher, and already got to work. Moving to the demolished perch, she looked out and saw the tank, along the street to the right. She knew that down the centre, was a pedestrianized area- no way would a tank go there. The left was leading back to the main road, this entire area being part of the "Old Paris" and a cobblestoned one too. A much older part of Paris, no doubt. But that wasn't the point right now. She had to get this tank, and blow it apart. It was a T-90, clearly something that was a modern piece of hardware used by the Russians. The Javelin confident, she even began to see it move, the tank thinking it had its target destroyed. They were wrong. Too wrong. The lock was aquired after a few minutes, a confident "Lock" tone being audible. Now, she had the last laugh. Firing it off, she heard the screech and the backblast whoosh behind her, as it headed straight up, out of the demolished side of the apartment. It had literally meters horizontally to travel- but it went up as the "Top" setting dictated it to, for extra impact on the T-90's top armour. The effect was staggering- a bolt of orange and red, the missile itself, came right back down to earth, and right for the tank, which was now in front of the apartment. Maybe the "Direct" setting would have been better, Jenny thought to herself. On second thoughts, this was a guarantee. One that she watched happen in front of her own eyes.

The missile made short work of the T-90, demolishing the entire top of it, and destroying it violently. The entire tank turned into a wreck, the missile doing its job and absolutely tearing apart the top rear armour of the tank, practically turning it into scrap metal. Another job well done, she thought to herself. Jenny knew that it was far from that. Getting her MK46 back, she already started opening fire on the left hand side of the street, engaging enemies that her AS50 could have been doing right now. The difference was that now they were at closer range, and she had to really push for their kills, with an accurate and concentrated burst of fire. The magnified holo sight was useful for this purpose- even with the sharp weight, rate of fire, and recoil of the MK46, it felt confident, and accurate for its job, quickly dropping that group.

Turning back to the middle, where a small cluster of infantry had come along, Jenny knew that she might as well keep some grenades saved. Tossing a grenade, she watched as it blew three out of four of them apart, sending the forth one quickly behind cover. Laying it down on him, Jenny kept her wits about her, aware that this was building up. Another two minutes till she moved, she thought to herself. She had a lot of attention.

"Overlord, this is Knight-One-One, I am under heavy fire at my current location. Estimated Russian deaths around 30. What's the status on Warhammer?" Jenny asked, as she quickly took out the forth soldier, then turning back to where Russians were advancing down the street. Gunfire could be heard already accurate on her position, with RPGs even heard wailing, slamming into the building above. They knocked bits of it apart, but they were just loaded with AT rounds Jenny assumed- they couldn't have had the proper explosive force to displace it, and knock down half the building on her.

"Knight-One-One, Warhammer is ETA two minutes in your position. Recommend you move now, and advance to collect the chemical samples. Use smoke grenades to signal for fire support. Out." Overlord replied, with his usual voice, Jenny a little more used to it now.

She kept up the fire on the enemies below, suppressing groups that were using cars and rubble in the street for cover, at least keeping them at bay. One minute had passed. She had gone through another box of 5.56, and had replaced it in a lull of gunfire, quickly loading her MK46 back up to full capacity. However, before she moved back to the former window sill, she heard the noise of Russians echoing. That was inside the building- and even with the suit's helmet on, which made it hard to determine what was where, Jenny knew it had to be. Moving away from the window sill, her heavy armour feeling like it was a ton of bricks, dragging her down. She couldn't move easily, and was pulled back a little, already moving back to where the door was. A simple clack was audible, and Jenny knew exactly what it was.

Earlier, she had placed down a claymore on the stairs- and she knew it wasn't her activation. It was them. The claymore sent shrapnel flying in the area, along with a comfortable explosion which practically blew apart the two Russians who were running up the stairs. Poor sods, Jenny thought. At least they had been spared gunfire, for being blown apart by an anti-personnel mine. That might have been worse, she reconsidered. Whatever it was, she turned the corner and left the building behind, knowing that from here on out, moving through this mess was priority.

Coming down the stairs ominously but slowly, the noise of more Russians could be heard, yelling.

"Pipe down, you dogs. You're mine." Jenny said to herself, pissed off and prepared, her tank stance moving down the stairs with the MK46 raised. She turned down the banister, and kept going, moving back to ground floor. She scanned each part of the area around her, keeping sure that at least they didn't get a jump on her. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, the noise of the suit's heavy boots audible against the tiled floor, she knew that it was easier said than done. Raising her MK46, the sight she witnessed was one that had been done time and time again in training. Not with this armour on, of course, but the Russian who turned the corner, who instinctively knew that at this range, his AK-47 wouldn't do the job, moved toward Jenny. She knew that he had momentum- if he ran into her fast enough, she'd be on her back, he'd be able to practically do anything he liked, and with the weight of the suit, she wouldn't be able to hit back then. Quickly keeping her MK46 by her side, she noticed the tool in the soldier's hand- a combat bayonet, which looked more like a knife than an old-school AK-47 bayonet. Knowing that wasn't exactly good news either, Jenny's heart rushed, from it's already elevated state of pressure. The muscle contracted more and more, and she let the inner soldier in her do what she knew had to be done.

CQB was never her forte, but she knew that at least this soldier wouldn't get a bead on her with that bayonet, no way. Rather, she knew that it would be a good idea to surprise him, and give him a shock. Maybe letting the first strike come, but getting on top of this guy, and knifing him with her own knife might work. He wore a balaclava, and a standard BDU- already, Jenny knew that this was one on one. He charged, mad as a bull, and it happened. Jenny watched as he lunged forward, trying to shove the knife into her chestplate, this soldier clearly unaware that she was a Juggernaut, after all. He tried going for a hit on the side of her armour- between the main chestrig, and back of the suit. She knew it was well covered in Kevlar nevertheless, and that it was going to take one hell of a sharp knife to punch through that sheer volume. Getting a hit there was going to be hard, and Jenny already knew that he even though he was still lunging, she could act. Moving herself, she threw herself forward, slamming into the soldier who despite carrying momentum, stood not much of a chance. Jenny simply took him down to the ground with her, falling almost over to the side. The soldier tried sticking the knife in, desperate yet surprised, as Jenny knew this was it. Throwing a right hook, she slammed it into the side of the soldier, as he fought to push her off. Jenny scrambled for her own MP412, landing another punch on the soldier in the face- it was a sharp punch to the nose, and she watched as the armoured fist practically tore apart the previously broken nose, practically spurting a little blood. It looked like it had been recently broken in addition- Jenny knew she had to.

The soldier gave one last desperate kick, slamming into her leg, the armour bracing most of the force. She was using whatever energy she could, her arteries and veins pouring with testosterone, aware she was being more flexible than she thought possible in this armour. It wasn't at a cost- she felt her breath vanish, and the entire visor fog up, sweat pouring out of every corner of her body. She felt like shit, but knew that this was it. Pulling the MP412, and levelling it against the side of the soldier's head, she knew that this was it. He hadn't been wearing a gas mask, Jenny noticed- probably because the gas wasn't too bad in this direct vicinity, yet was probably much more volatile toward the actual source of the deployment. No doubt that it's effects were wearing off, and Jenny knew that it would be a good idea to get that sample before it completely wore away.

Back to the fight, the soldier, tried going for a hit to her lung, desperately fighting from his pinned position- most of her weight, of both her armour's and her own body weight was what made it hell for him to move- like a log had been dropped on him, he thought to himself. But he was going to die, and knew that he should have fired. Either that or left a flashbang. It was too late now. Jenny levelled it directly against his temple, and knew that maybe this was time to keep things personal.

"How many men are coming down here? You don't tell me, I shoot both your legs, and both your arms. Remember that." Jenny said, as she picked herself up, the soldier completely thrown off his balance after being thrown against the floor, and being punched by what was practically a knuckle duster. The armoured gloves meant that the force that she made in each punch was much harder- with their weight, along with the method Jenny employed, it was going to have that exact effect of making him pretty dazed.

"Dvadtsatʹ muzhchin, vse VDV. Chto, chert vozʹmi? (Twenty men, all VDV! What the hell are you?)" The soldier said, as Jenny kept the 412 level at his head, knowing full well he wasn't lying. She could make out that there were twenty men, assembling to take the position that she had occupied. That and the fact that clearly he had never witnessed armour like this.

"Thank you. You'll never need to wonder." Jenny added, as she coldly knew in her mind what had to be done. Tightening the grip around the trigger, she let it take him away. She pulled the trigger, and watched as it scattered his brains across the tiled floor, mostly blood as the .357 tore though. Looking up, as she heard more gunfire, she knew that there was no time to simply remorse, or enjoy the kill. Taking her MK46 back into her hands, as she holstered her MP412, she knew that now it was going to be a fight.

To start off with, the noise of much more accurate RPG fire at the small apartment Jenny had used to lay down fire from was clearly being hit. She could hear RPGs tearing it apart, and knew already that now was a good idea to at least find them. Moving through, she headed into an aisle between two empty shelves, scanning the area. She saw a set of enemies already moving, and got to work on them- walking out of the aisle, and past the practically destroyed buildings, she opened fire on the exposed targets, who had also found her. Crouching as she moved, getting hit hard, she knew that it was fire or die. She quickly dropped three with nicely placed fire, a few more shots being used up to take the forth soldier out.

"Warhammer is in area. Air support is active, Knight. We want this sample taken- and before Team Metal is in area, we'll be able to provide a limited support to cover your advance." Overlord said, as Jenny turned around, to her right, moving to cover behind the destroyed tank she had taken out earlier.

"Roger that. I have infantry moving up my rear, requesting fire support. Fire on smoke, watch for IR strobe." Jenny said, as she heard the gunfire on the tank, aware that maybe 15 soldiers were coming down from that angle. The area Jenny had held on the second floor looked absolutely destroyed- most of the floor where she had been had collapsed, and the shop looked like it was imminently going to be completely caved in, by the rubble above. It was a shithole, no doubt- and had evolved from a simple engagement into a real firefight. She knew that with Warhammer's support, she would be able to make her move, and push through. She would go into the pedestrianzed area, and move through there- pushing through the streets, and to the specified deployment areas. Tossing a smoke first, over the wreckage of the tank, she made her move.

Moving down the stairs, hearing the noise of 25mm rounds slamming into the ground behind her, a smile lit up her face. She kept her MK46 raised, as she scanned her forward area, heading down. Right now, she knew that it was danger close from the AC-130, but that didn't count for much right now. As she reached the bottom, she switched for her SCAR-H, deciding to take that for a little more precision and hard-hitting firepower as she knew that she would probably need an AR for the moment, over that MK46. It was useful- but right now, she knew that this thing would do well. Looking around, she scanned the area, and quickly got a dose to fill soldiers with. Two Russians turned the corner, on a small road, and already knew what was going on. Jenny heard something being thrown, but never expected the flash of light that sent her into total confusion.

The flashbang detonated, and the soldiers had pot shots, firing almost everything they had. Jenny suffered badly- she was absolutely plastered with fire, but by some miracle, knew that this wasn't it. Keeping her SCAR-H tight, she fired despite the blinding in her eyes, disorientating her and nearly making her fall over, stumbling as she got back. She felt like she had been absolutely covered in fire, and that it had been one too close- now, she had to respond. For some reason, her brain decided the first move of action was the M320- which she gripped tight, and fired one 40mm round, to where she felt the fire coming from.

By another piece of luck, it slammed nearby them, and disorientated one- severely injuring one of the two in the process. Jenny felt weak, and despite not taking any wounds, she felt like she had been winded, on top of what she had already taken in terms of breathing. She felt like she was choking- and wanted to pop the visor, get fresh air in. But she knew that those soldiers wore gas masks themselves- this area was a Toxic Paradise, and she was going right into the heart of it. Steadying her aim, as the other soldier struggled to recover from the explosion, Jenny used whatever will she had in her at the moment, and to do what she knew was what she did best. She emptied the clip into the soldier, all the 7.62 rounds intended for nobody but him. Despite the inaccuracy from the distance, he still dropped quickly, the rounds punching through. Wheezing hard, and slowing down to a slow walk, she reloaded her weaponry, panting and feeling the burn. She had to keep going, she thought to herself. For everything now, falling down would be the end of her life. Not now, this wasn't it. Right now, Jenny had a fight to finish. She got a hold of herself, and despite being a little disorientated, kept going.

Reloading the 40mm first, and then the magazine, she checked it was in order before heartily cocking it.

"Your rear is clear, streets are packed with Russians. Readjusting fire angles, scanning area. Woah, wait a minute. Give us two minutes, we need to bug out. We're getting 40mm AA fire, we need to readjust our orbit, and wait till we can get a clear shot on the AA gun itself. We will be coming round on you- you are alone till then. Warhammer out." Jenny heard, from Warhammer's Pilot, and she knew that it wasn't good. Scanning the area, yet again, she kept her eyes on the job, as she knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as it was yesterday. It was always the last run that was the hardest, she thought to herself. They never made it easy, these Russians. Now, it was fight or die. The gas was a little thicker, and breathing through the inbuilt filter, Jenny knew that this was where she made her mark. If she couldn't stay to help Paris, then she was at least going to do this. Now there was time, now there was a chance.

"Overlord, this is Knight. I am closing on deploy site Tango One, enemy presence high." Jenny said, as she kept walking, down the street and around another corner, which in itself led to a small plaza area, where this road ended and another pedestrian section began. The road was thin, almost alley like, but the square that was ahead would offer some good lines of suppression fire.

"Copy that, Knight. Neutralize all hostiles, obtain the samples, and head straight to the GIGN position. Warhammer will be closing on your position to provide close air support, so stay sharp with enemy fire." Overlord replied, Jenny scanning the area around, knowing that even though the gas wasn't overwhelming to the eye, without this suit on, she would definitely suffer, and quite quickly. Keeping her wits about her, and noting the clusters of Russians that were in the square, all clearly wearing gas masks, Jenny knew that this was where it started. She had fought to get here, from her holdout point. That had dragged most of them off- and she had gone through a few close encounters. Now, she knew that there was no way back, and no way out. There was only going forward, killing any Russian on site, and getting through this mess. One that she knew was hers to keep now.

**Afterword: Really, really, really sorry I haven't made another chapter for a while. I made this one a little longer to compensate (I have been doing a lot of schoolwork in the time that it's taken to write, over the last few days), and I really hope you enjoyed reading that. Next chapter will come probably next weekend again (not this one), so expect it then. I really am getting into the story, and I hope you can get to grips with Jenny's thoughts a little better. I know there's a lot of action to write about over emotions and thoughts currently, but there are still points where you can take her character for what it is really. I am planning beyond Paris, and it will definitely be something to look forward to. **


End file.
